Refuge
by Lift the Wings
Summary: After seeing a murder, a young homeless woman and her little brother run for safety. To the fort. To the Commodore. NorringtonOC
1. Homeless

Bonjour! Welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy and if you leave a review, a piece of cake with the Commodore's face on it is all yours!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that resembles Pirates of the Caribbean. However, I do own the characters I've created from my brains.

Life on the streets, with no place to call home, isn't easy. There's so much danger hidden in those deep, foreboding alleyways, a danger which those that you're forced to beg from don't know, or don't wish to acknowledge. But those few without a home, that don't want to sell themselves for a few coins because they have more pride than that, always dare to. They have to. If not, they would be in far more danger than in their alleys.

One of these proud few was a young girl named Emmaline. She, being orphaned since the tender age of eight, lived an alley very close to the grocery store. She would sneak vegetables or bread and meat, unless there was a kind soul who would actually pay for the food for her.

She hated begging for food, opting to steal it instead. Begging made her feel low and hopeless, though she probably was.

Emmaline stopped and examined her reflection in a large puddle in the alley. She was very small, and often confused for a lost child, until the parents noticed that she was nearly twenty. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail with a piece of her torn skirt. Her hair was very messy and probably had never seen a comb before. It was long and auburn, though the color was dulled with dirt. Her eyes were wide and innocent and a chestnut brown color. Her face was pale and round and covered in dirt smudges.

Her clothes were thin and ratty. She wore a brown, worn skirt and a short-sleeved white cotton shirt. Her feet were bare.

Despite living in an alleyway, she was always optimistic that it could get better and that someone somewhere had a worse life than her. That thought kept her strong, spirited, and happy, as well as her little brother, Rafe. He was twelve, but stuck to her side as if he was her son. He went everywhere with her. He was tall and lanky with round expressive eyes. His hair was messy, a shade darker than hers. His skin was darker as well, a crisp tan color.

"Rafe, we're going to the store," Emmaline stated, waving her arm for him to come.

"Can we get a snack today, Emmy?" Rafe inquired, "I love snacks."

"If we can," Emmy answered, leading him away from the awful alley. They peered into the street and looked at the food vendors.

Rafe was practically drooling, and Emmy felt her stomach quiver with hunger.

"Now, we don't want to get in any more trouble," Emmy told Rafe firmly, "if we get caught I could go to prison and you could go to an orphanage."

"I don't want to leave you Emmy!" Rafe cried.

"You won't," Emmy assured him, trying to think of another way to get food, before snapping, "Will!"

"Will! Will will give us food!" Rafe laughed.

They walked over to Turner's Shoppe, where Will Turner worked. Emmy knocked on the door.

It opened and a handsome, very sweaty man opened the door. He grinned broadly. "Hello Emmy, Rafe," he stated, "come on inside."

The two entered and Emmy blushed. She always did think William was very handsome. But he was married.

"There's food in the kitchen," Will stated, continuing to pound a sword with a hammer.

"Thanks, Will," Emmy smiled softly, entering the kitchen with Rafe. There was a plate of pancakes on the table.

After they ate, Emmy stopped in front of Will. She blushed embarrassedly. "Thanks for everything," she smiled, "I hate inconveniencing you..."

"It's no trouble," Will grinned, "I wish you would let me help you, though."Emmy smiled but wouldn't inconvenience him anymore. At least not today.

"It's all right, Will," she said, leaving with Rafe, "Good-bye!"  
Will waved and sighed.

That evening, Emmy and Rafe laid on the beach near the pier. Rafe was sleeping, but Emmy watched the stars.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. She looked over at the pier. Two men stood there, one cradling his jaw. The other one had punched him.

They began fighting, the one drunk, the other quite sober. Emmy studied the sober one's face.

There was a large scar on his left cheek and his hair was long and brown. He had a long beard. His eyes were ferocious and sparkling green. He pulled a gun out of his shirt and shot the other in cold blood.

Rafe shot up and yelled, terrified.

The man looked over at them.

Emmy yanked Rafe to his feet and pulled him, running as fast as she could. They needed to get away from the pirate, who was hot on their heels.

All of the lights were off in Will's house and the man was gaining on them.

They needed shelter, fast.


	2. The Fort

Diclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. That means that I don't own Jack, Will, or Norrington. Why must that be so?

A/N: Thanks to those few who reviewed and those who read it, even if there was no message. I was hoping it would get more reviews, but that's all right. It's about Norrington and that's all good.

Dorian dark: I'm glad that you like the story! I agree, anything with Norrington is great! I hope the story continues to be good.

The Black Pearl Sorceress: Glad you like the story! Thanks for reading.

Mrs.Norrington: You're name is pretty cool, lol. I love Norrington fics too.

Here's the next chapter. This has some arrogant Norrie in it, but don't worry – he'll get better in future chapters.

Chapter Two: The Fort

Will's house was not an option for safety. Will, though talented with a sword, was doubtfully prepared for such a violent fight with a violent man.

Emmy pulled Rafe farther along, urging him silently to go faster. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw the man preparing to fire another shot. But suddenly, he stopped running and lowered the gun.

Surprised, Emmy stopped as well. Her lungs were burning terribly and she was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She looked around, trying to determine why the man had stopped chasing them. The answer was obvious.

The fort.

"I'll get yeh lassie," the man growled, pointing his finger at her, "I never forget a face, girl, and I won't soon forget yours! You tell anyone what you saw and I'll kill you! I see you again, and I'll kill you."

Emmy bit her lip in nervousness and stepped back, pushing Rafe behind her.

"And the boy," the man growled, "and so you remember me..." He raised his gun and aimed it at her.

"Who's out there?" called a guard from atop the fort.

The man gave an annoyed hiss and ran off into the darkness. Emmy looked up at her accidental rescuer. It was a shorter man, round, as well. He was dressed in the official uniform of the Royal Navy. What luck.

"Are you all right, down there?" the man called, noticing their presence, "who was that?"

Emmy looked over at Rafe, whose eye bore innocent terror. "Are you all right?" she whispered gently.

Rafe nodded, but took hold of his sister's hand and refused to let go.

"We're all right," Emmy called, "and I don't know who that man was."

"All right," the man answered, prepared to move off.

Suddenly, though, Emmy thought of something. She and Rafe needed safety. They couldn't very well return to their home on the streets, and it was too late to go to Will's. They needed somewhere safe to stay.

"Sir?" she called boldly.

The man returned and regarded her silently. "Yes?" he inquired.

"May I speak to the Commodore?" she inquired, not very well prepared to take no for an answer.

"Miss, he's sleeping," the guard answered, "I can't very well wake him in the middle of the night for some homeless girl."

"It is of the utmost urgency, sir," Emmy answered persistantly, "and if you do not wake the Commodore, I fear that the lives of myself and my brother are lost. Please?" She gave him an imploring look that always worked for her parents.

The guard's resolve seemed dampened and he hesitated. "What d'you mean?" he inquired.

"If you let us in, sir, I can tell you," Emmy answered, satisfied that he would let them inside, into shelter, "if not, he may come back."

The guard hesitated again, and sighed, "Very well. You know my job might be at stake for this?"

"Then we greatly appreciate it," Emmy answered.

Within a few, terrifyingly slow minutes, the guard reached the large wooden doors of the fort and ushered Emmy and Rafe inside.

"I just sent for the Commodore," the guard said, shutting the door behind them, "I'm just glad its not me that has to wake him up."

Emmy was about to inquire as to why, but closed her mouth when the question was answered. A loud, irritated voice came marching towards them.

Out of the shadows, a tall man approached them. Despite the glower on his face, Emmy couldn't help but notice how handsome the man was. He was tall with chiseled, noble features. He had dark eyes and dark hair. He was of high rank. This was obvious, despite the lack of a uniform – he was dressed in a pair of brown trousers and a loose shirt (sounds good, huh?) - because every guard around saluted him and he stood with poise and arrogance.

"What's going on?" he snapped.

He obviously loathed being roused from his sleep.

"Sir!" the guard saluted him, "these two here, they're in some kind of danger. Someone was chasing them."

"They were probably trying to get something back that they had stolen," the man answered.

Emmy was extremely offended. "Well, whoever you are, I'll have you know..." she began.

"I would be Commodore James Norrington, Miss," the man replied, raising an eyebrow, waiting to see if she would continue her rant. She did.

"Well, Commodore James Norrington, we don't steal from anyone," Emmy continued. That was true – they usually took food from a cart, not people. "And we certainly didn't tonight!" she added, "we're in danger, and this is the first place we came to."

"In danger of whom?" the Commodore inquired, studying the girl and her brother. They both seemed terrified, but the girl seemed to stay strong for her brother. This caused him to continue listening to their story.

"I'm not sure," Emmy answered slowly. She didn't want to sound ridiculous to the only man who could help them at the moment. "I don't know his name," she stated, "I saw something. Something he did. And now he's going to kill us."

James Norrington scratched his chin and stared thoughtfully at the two. He contemplated the story and nodded slightly.

"You two may stay here the night," he stated, "I will have somewhere for you to sleep set up. Miss ...?"

"Emmy – Emmaline," she replied, offering the Commodore a small smile.

"You will tell me what you saw, Miss Emmaline, tomorrow morning," James continued.

"Thank you, Commodore!" Emmy smiled appreciatively, "thank you very much."

James nodded and gave the order to two soldiers to procure somewhere for them to sleep. Emmy and Rafe followed the soldiers.

"And might I suggest something?" James inquired.

Emmy looked back at him curiously.

"There's a bath in there," James replied, "I suggest the two of you use it."

Emmy opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. It was better not to argue with the one man who gave them shelter. She spun on a heel and walked proudly away from the Commodore.

He yawned tiredly, knowing he shouldn't have been so irritable. He shrugged, too tired to really bother with that, and returned to his room.


	3. The Goings On at the Fort

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the extremely hot – especially in the second one – Commodore James Norrington! Or anyone else. But I do own Emmy, Rafe, and the scary murderer. That counts for something, right?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my story. I'm glad you like it!

Mrs.Norrington: Yes, I would be jealous of Emmy too. Except for the living on the streets part. But to be in the same building as Norrington... wooo. I hope your story works out for you. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

XantheCorvinus: Thank you very much.

Ingrid: Here's the next chapter, lol.

SimplyNorma: Thanks. It _is_ a pity that there aren't many Norrie fics. :(

The Black Pearl Sorceress: Thanks! I hope it's as good as it seems. Getting roused from sleep is loathesome.

Herculeha: I also adore Norrington fics. I always think that too – I can always pretend I'm the girl he loves.

Mlle Lauren: He does need more fics.

FastFuriousChick: Glad you like it!

FantasyKitsune05: Glad you like the story. Yes, Norrington is a hottie.

Nilmelwen: Thanks very much!I'll keep updating as often as I can.

I don't really like this chapter. Not sure why. You'll have to decide if it's a good chapter. But don't fear, it will get better. At some point. For real.

Chapter Three: The Goings On At the Fort

Sunlight sneaked through Emmy's closed eyelids. Refusing to open her eyes, fearing the comfort of the room that she was in would disappear would leave, she rolled over onto her side. This caused her to abruptly fall off of the cot that had been given to her, ending anymore opportunities for sleep. She struggled to her feet, throwing the covers back onto the cot.

She stretched and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She winced. Maybe the commodore – who was a very rude and arrogant individual, as a matter of fact – had been right when he said she needed a bath.

She peered over at Rafe, who was curled up in another cot just a few feet from her. She smiled slightly. Rafe was a one-of-a-kind boy. If asked if he minded the fact that they lived in the streets, his response would probably be "is that a bad thing?"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Emmy ran up to it and swiftly opened it. She whispered, "Shh" and pointed to Rafe. The soldier nodded slightly and Emmy stepped out into the corridor.

"Miss, the Commodore has requested that you come to breakfast at eight o'clock," the soldier, a young man with bright green eyes and brown hair stated. He had a bundle in his hands. He offered them, flustered, to Emmy, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the ground. "These are for you and your brother," he stated.

Emmy accepted them and glanced down at what she was wearing. One of the soldiers, the nice one who had let her into the fort the night before, had given her an oversized shirt to sleep in while her own clothes were washed. Or burned.

She blushed as well and quietly thanked him. "Please tell the commodore that we'll be there," she said.

The soldier bowed and walked hurriedly off, probably extremely embarrassed.

Emmy returned to the room and set the clothes down on the cot. She looked around the room, which obviously was someone's study and not a bedroom, wondering if there was a wash room around. She wandered around the ornately decorated room, examining a large globe, the books crowding the shelves, and the elegantly crafted desk. This room had to belong to one of the higher-ranked soldiers here in the fort.

Soon she came upon a door. Slowly she opened it and smiled. It was a washroom. She glanced back at Rafe and, knowing that he could sleep through practically anything, decided it was better to let him sleep instead of waking him up.

Emmy walked out of the washroom after taking a very long bath. She had forgotten what it had been like to be so clean before. She examined the dress that she was currently wearing. It was long – too long for her, but then again, she was not very tall. It was a scarlet color, with short sleeves. It had a modestly cut neckline, which she was rather pleased with. She had skipped trying to fight with the stays, knowing that the lack of food actually assisted her in the battle against them. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and examined her reflection in the mirror. She was surprised. She actually looked rather pretty.

"Too bad I don't have any jewelry to wear," she muttered sadly.

"Why do you need jewelry?"

She looked over at Rafe, who was now sitting up, stretching and yawning loudly.

"I don't know," Emmy answered, "we're in a nice place, I mean, look at this room! We're in the company of some of the port's most well-off people..." She glanced over at the grandfather clock near the door and gasped. "It's almost time for breakfast!" she cried, ushering Rafe into the washroom, "wash up! We're going to eat breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Rafe allowed himself to be shoved into the washroom, "you mean breakfast breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast breakfast," answered Emmy, "but not if you don't hurry!"

That was all Rafe needed. He raced into the washroom and returned in ten minutes.

Emmy never expected that it would take so short of a time, but Rafe was completely and perfectly clean. And grinning widely. He looked a bit odd in his new clothing – a pair of nice brown trousers, a white shirt, and a brown vest – but she supposed she did too.

Before she could even ask if he was ready to go, he had raced past her and out of the room. "Rafe, no!" she cried, running after him. She didn't need any trouble with the soldiers. She followed Rafe through the corridors, trying desperately to catch up with him.

Suddenly, he burst through a set of doors and Emmy raced in after him. But he had come to a sudden halt and caused her to crash into him. They both fell to the floor.

"How lovely of you to join us, Miss Emmaline," stated the haughty voice of the commodore.

_Perfect,_ Emmy thought embarrassedly, looking up at the table, determining not to display let the comment affect her. There, seven soldiers, including the neatly groomed commodore, sat and stared at her and her brother. Clumsily she stood to her feet and pulled Rafe up as well.

"I'm sorry for that," she said, "I suppose when you're hungry, you're hungry. I couldn't catch him."

"Indeed," James stated, raising one eyebrow in a question, "are you going to sit?"

Emmy and Rafe walked up to the table and slowly, hesitantly sat down. The soldiers had resumed their idle chit-chat.

James caught the attention of a passing maid; "Bring two more plates."

Emmy smiled politely at the commodore, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rafe's hand moving towards a soldier's plate. _Rafe, do not pick up that man's food, _she thought, pleadingly, do not _take that man's food!_

But her plea was not heard. Rafe slowly, subtly grabbed a piece of bacon from the man's plate and shoved it in his mouth. Seeing that no one had seen him, he reached for another one.

Emmy gave him a well-placed pinch in the arm, causing him to drop the bacon that he had already retrieved.

James had noticed this, being the good soldier that he was, did not mention anything. He was planning on questioning the girl about the events that had occurred the previous evening. Speaking of that, he remembered his attitude and the things he had said.

He couldn't help but be relieved, though, that they had both cleaned themselves up and looked a great deal better. He couldn't have anyone in _his_ fort looking the way _they_ did. Even though it never occurred to him that they didn't choose the life they were forced to live. But he had to remain polite; he _was_ the commodore, after all.

"Miss Emmaline, allow me to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he was relatively surprised at the tone that accompanied the words he had spoken. It seemed almost _concerned._

Surprised, Emmy answered, "Think nothing of it, Commodore. Believe it or not, though it's not hard to believe, Rafe and I get called thieves almost every day. Though, I suppose that's not exactly untrue in some instances..." She smacked Rafe's hand again, without even having to look over at him, as he reached for someone else's apple. "Apology accepted, Commodore Norrington," she smiled as two plates were set in front of herself and her brother. They both began eating rather hurriedly.

James was about to comment, when he bit his tongue. Why should it surprise him that they ate in such a ... relatively impolite way? They lived on the streets. They probably never got a meal such as this.

After breakfast, James and Emmy walked to his study. "I want you to tell me exactly what you saw, Miss Emmaline," he said, his hands behind his back.

"All right," Emmy nodded as they entered the room. She looked around, surprised. It had been the same one that they had slept in. She knew it belonged to someone of a high rank, but the commodore...

James gestured to a chair across from the desk and Emmy sat down. James walked around the desk and sat down.

"So, tell me what happened to you last night," he said, folding his hands and placing them on the desk.

Emmy recalled the events that had occurred. Despite the fact that she and her brother had run into plenty of pirates in their lives, none had caused her to worry so much. Sure, they had bellowed drunken threats, but this man's was all too clear, all too serious.

"It was probably just some empty threat, Miss Emmaline," James stated, shrugging.

At least one of them was sure of this.

"Commodore, you didn't see the way he looked when he said it," Emmy replied, "he was fully prepared to shoot Rafe and I. I don't believe that's an empty threat."

James regarded her curiously, thoughtfully.The fear in her eyes told him that this wasn't just a fleeting notion.

"What do you want the Royal Navy to do?" he inquired.

Emmy hesitated. Would they do anything to help her? She hadn't actually expected anything from them. Just a place to stay for the night.

"I can offer you a place to stay, here," James continued, staring at his desk, "I will decide what to do about your attacker."

"Commodore Norrington," a lower-ranked soldier approached the desk, "the boy, he's being a slight nuisance. He's been getting into a great deal of trouble. I don't know how much longer the soldiers are going to stand it..."

"RAFE!" Emmy bellowed, jumping to her feet and running out of the room.

Oh, and if there are any Johnny Depp fans out there, what would you think about a story about him? About Secret Window? (ooh, the intrigue) If interested, I'll put an overview in my profile and if I get at least 20 responses (which you can put in a review for this story if you are reviewing for this story) I'll put it up as a story.


	4. Emotional Breakdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with _Pirates of the Caribbean _or my beloved Norrington. Or my beloved William. Or my beloved Captain Jack. Darn.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! And for the great reviews.

Phantom Creedy Lover: Glad you like it.

SimplyNorma: Thanks!

Nilmelwen: Thanks a lot. Glad you like the story and the writing style. :) If you're interested in the Secret Window fic, it'll be called Psychiatry Shmychiatry.

Chapter Four: Emotional Breakdown

Slightly amused, James decided to see if the guest, Emmaline, had caught up with her brother and successfully killed him yet. He wandered the corridors, trying to hear some sort of noise that would indicate that they were near. He entered the nearest room, which happened to be the armory, and saw Emmaline sitting on the boy.

"Emmy, please get up," the boy whined, "I _told _you this morning that I wouldn't touch anything. And I didn't!"

Emmy looked down at Rafe and tilted her head slightly. She picked up – or tried to, seeing as it was very heavy – a large sword and inquired, "So, you're saying that this sword just happened to jump out of that cabinet over there - " she gestured to a slightly ajar glass cabinet where an empty sheath was located, " - and that it somehow managed to end up in your hands?"

"But Emmy," Rafe continued to whine, "... I- I just wanted to have it so that way you would be safe. So I could fight off those men that try to hurt you."

Wincing and jumping off of Rafe, Emmy hauled him to his feet. She studied the young boy's face, trying to force herself not to cry. The harsh naïvety of his words hit her heart. She pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of him. He hugged her back tightly, obviously feeling the same.

Tears willfully fell from her eyes. Suddenly, though, she started chuckling; "Rafe, I can't breathe."

Rafe released her and his eyes were also brimming with tears. He laughed slightly and wiped his nose.

"Go on, now," Emmy whispered, gently pushing Rafe's chin upwards, "have fun around the fort. Just don't upset the soldiers. I don't want you to be locked up in here. Then I would have to get myself locked up, too, just to keep you company."

Rafe grinned and raced off.

Emmy sighed and picked up the sword. She lugged it back to its place in the cabinet and struggled to put it in the sheath. Realizing it was too heavy and her emotions were relatively fragile at the moment, she slumped against the cabinet door and let a slight sob escape from her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes.

Why did Rafe have to mention all of the men that 'tried to hurt her'? That happened quite a lot, actually. The men would approach her, drunk, and try to have their way with her. And Rafe was always there to witness it. Luckily, they would usually pass out within minutes, leaving Emmy to empty her stomach at the thought of what almost happened and take Rafe away from there. That was the worst part of living on the streets, having no home to go to. Being in easy reach of the port's most foul men.

"Why does it have to be so hard sometimes?" she whispered, letting the sword clatter to the floor.

James, who had patted Rafe's head as he passed in a mechanical, frozen way, watched Emmy bawl in the armory. He now seriously regretted anything that he had thought the day before. He heard the whole conversation, seen the whole emotional breakdown. He heard the childish yet chilling words of Rafe, _"So I could fight off those men that try to hurt you."_

_He said 'try', _James thought to himself as he hesitantly entered the room, try_ to hurt you'. Please, God let him have meant it._

Perhaps he hadn't thoroughly understood the situation that the two were in. But, watching Emmaline now, hearing what the boy had said, he finally realized what they had to go through, day in and day out. And he felt sick to his stomach.

He found himself standing beside Emmy now. He slowly reached down and lifted the sword, returning it to the sheath. He then sat down beside her and, not knowing what else to do, took her in his arms.

Emmy continued to cry in the man's arms. She vaguely wondered who he was, before realizing that it was most likely the commodore. He always seemed to appear when she was acting foolishly.

Soon, her sobs ceased and she sniffled slightly. She didn't really want to look at the commodore, imagining how offended he would probably look right now.

"This is the first time I've ever cried because I live on the streets," she whispered into his finely tailored, tear-stained jacket.

"You're strong, then," James answered in a low tone to match hers. He didn't release her just yet, partially because she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it, and partially because he wasn't keen on doing so just yet.

"For Rafe," Emmy answered, "you can't believe how many times I've had to calm _him_ down after something almost happens to me. He gets so shaken up... more than I do sometimes."

"Has ... anything ... ever happened to you?" James blurted, before embarrassedly reiterating, "I mean, well... you know... it's just... should something like that have happened..."

Emmy looked up at him, her eyebrows raised but with a soft, warm glint in her red bloodshot eyes, "I understand, Commodore Norrington. No, nothing such as that has happened ... yet." Slowly, reluctantly, she released him and smoothed out the ruffles of her skirt. She did what she could to fix her hair – it had become windswept from chasing Rafe.

James took out a handkerchief and then took her chin in his hand. He gently wiped her eyes and offered her the smallest of smiles; "There, good as new."

Emmy allowed herself to smile and muttered an embarrassed thank you.

They both sat there for a moment, neither knowing what to do.

"Commodore Norrington!" shouted one of the soldiers – the one who had first let them inside the fort, named Fredrick. He was in search of the commodore and he was getting close.

James helped Emmy to her feet and pulled her over towards a set of armor that was held in another glass cabinet.

When Fredrick entered the room, he saw that Commodore Norrington was standing – hands folded politely behind his back – giving the young Emmy girl the history of a piece of armor.

"Commodore Norrington, sir," Fredrick stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yes?" James stopped talking and turned to Fredrick, as did Emmy, "was it so important that you had to disrupt this history lesson?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' so, sir," answered Fredrick, "it's that boy again. Sir, now he's disruptin' the cooks. And that one, ya know with the foul temper, well, he's threatenin' the boy with that hatchet he calls a butcher knife."

In seconds, Emmy flew out of the room, headed towards the kitchen. No one, _no one_, threatened Rafe.

"Maybe we should go down there," James suggested.

"To keep the girl and boy safe?" Fredrick inquired.

"No, to keep the cook safe," James said, amused.


	5. The Chef

A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG! It's the stupid computer. Thanks to all of those who read this story. And now on with the story!

Chapter Five: The Chef

James strolled down the corridor casually on his way to the kitchens. He was planning on keeping Emmy from killing the chef, which he was quite sure she could do if she really wanted to. He wasn't even that close to the kitchen when he heard the shouting.

"IF YOU TAKE SO MUCH AS ANOTHER STEP NEAR MY BROTHER WITH THAT HATCHET THAT YOU CALL A BUTCHER KNIFE I SWEAR YOU'LL BE MISSING SOMETHING VERY VITAL TO YOUR BODY!"

James laughed out loud and continued - slightly more hurriedly - towards the kitchen.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THAT STREET URCHIN OUT OF MY SIGHT -"

"STREET URCHIN?!?!"

As James opened the door to the kitchen, a large knife went whizzing by his head, mere inches from his face. He paled considerably and raised an eyebrow at Emmy, who had paled as well, seeing as she almost killed the commodore.

"Commodore Norrington, I swear that was not aimed at _your_ face," Emmy gasped, hurrying up to him, "are you all right?"

James cleared his throat - the knife had caused his heart to jump up there - and said, "_Miss Emmaline_, if you please..." He gestured for her to leave the room.

Wincing, Emmy grabbed Rafe's hand, sent an evil look to the cook, and hurried out of the room. James immediately followed and they walked in tense silence for a few feet.

When they were well enough away from the kitchen not to be heard, Emmy began babbling out an apology, "Commodore, I really didn't mean to throw that knife so close to your face! I didn't know you would be there and I was just so mad at that cook of yours that I just ..."

James's normally stern face broke out in a slight grin and he began to chuckle. Emmy regarded him curiously, wondering briefly if he had gone mad, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Rafe didn't really get what was going on, but he began to laugh as well.

And so the Commodore and two homeless siblings stood in the middle of a deserted corridor, laughing their heads off.

When they finally stopped laughing, Emmy blushed slightly at the handsome grin that formed on the commodore's face. Where was the constant, stuffiness that Will said haunted the commodore like the plague? Sure, he was a bit testy, but this man was not so bad.

"Will!" she gasped out loud.

"Excuse me?" James inquired testily. She _didn't _ just say that man's name, did she?

"My good friend Will Turner will be wondering where we are," Emmy answered hesitantly, "we usually visit his shoppe everyday. He likes to know how we're doing."

"And he doesn't offer to help you?" James inquired.

"No, he does, everyday," Emmy answered, "we just don't accept it."

"Well, it's lucky for you that I have to stop at Mr. Turner's shoppe this afternoon," James stated, grinning slightly, "would you like to accompany me there?"

Emmy smiled brightly and Rafe cheered. But Emmy's smile instantly turned into a frown. "You wouldn't be inconvenienced, would you?"

"Of course not, Miss Emmaline," James smiled, offering his arm, "we could go now and tour the town, if you would like."

Emmy smiled and blushed. She accepted James's arm and said, "Of course I would like to."

Rafe offered Emmy his arm as well, which she laughingly accepted. And so Emmy was escorted out of the fort by her darling younger brother and the charming and handsome commodore.


	6. Tour of the Town, Rich Style

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love Norrington, too. I'm jealous of my own character, lol. Anyway, I don't own anything from POTC which includes my darling Norrington. Hey, I was wondering if I should put Jack in this story at all or not. Any thoughts? K, well, here we go!

Chapter Six: Tour of the Town, Rich Style

Emmy, James, and Rafe left the fort, ignoring or unaware of the curious looks they were receiving from the soldiers. Wasn't that the poor girl from off the streets walking with the well-to-do commodore? They reached a carriage and James opened the door for Emmy. Of course, Rafe hopped up into it before Emmy could even set foot in it. Blushing, Emmy wondered if Rafe would ever cease to embarrass her. But the handsome look the commodore was giving her made her shake away her thoughts, accept his hand, and enter the carriage. James climbed in after her and told the driver, "Turner's Shoppe". With that, the carriage took off.

Emmy and Rafe looked out of the carriage windows with awe. They had never ridden in a carriage or a boat, or even on a horse for that matter. James had a small smile on his face as he regarded the siblings. Their joy and awe was quite obvious on their faces.

"Emmy, Emmy, look!" Rafe tugged on Emmy's arm and pointed to some object that sped by outside the carriage.

"Wasn't that great, Emmy?!" Rafe cried.

"Oh yes," Emmy smiled, even though she didn't know what exactly Rafe had seen. She looked over at James, who was watching her with his head tilted to the side, as if studying her. Blushing slightly, Emmy wondered what, exactly, the commodore was thinking and was it about her or was he just looking and not seeing? There was a slight smile on his face.

She smiled softly, to which his smile grew a little bit bigger. Her face now aflame and her stomach in knots, she looked over at Rafe and inquired, "Isn't this exciting, Rafe?"

Rafe just nodded happily, his eyes never leaving the view he saw through the window.

Laughing slightly, Emmy sighed. She knew this wouldn't last. As soon as the commodore and his men found the vicious man that was after them - if that was the commodore's intention, they would be back on the streets. This lavishness wouldn't last. And the time with the commodore would be forgotten - but not by her.

James _had_ been watching Emmy, not just looking through her. When she smiled at him, he felt something move through him. He couldn't help but smile wider. But he noticed when she sighed and her face fell. Wondering what could be the matter, he didn't have a time to inquire, as the carriage came to a rather harsh stop.

"We're here!" Rafe exclaimed, diving out of the carriage and into the shoppe, ignoring Emmy's cries to stop.

Rolling her eyes, Emmy just smiled embarrassedly at the commodore.

"You're brother's a little ball of energy, isn't he?" James inquired, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh yes," Emmy laughed, "a little ball of energy he is."

James exited the carriage and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he helped her out of the carriage. He didn't let go, as she expected him to, and they entered Will's shoppe.

Will was ruffling up Rafe's hair, a slightly bewildered look on his face at his new clothing. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Emmy," he grinned, approaching her swiftly and giving her a surprised once-over, "you look different."

Emmy blushed and said sarcastically, "Thanks, Will."

"I mean that you look even prettier than before," Will answered grinning and giving her a slight hug.

"Thank you," Emmy said embarrassedly, looking up at James, who was standing tall and proper, the commodore he was.

"Commodore Norrington," Will inclined his head, "what can I do for you?"

"I am here to pick up the swords that I ordered," James answered curtly.

"I thought Mr. Murtogg was going to pick them up?" Will inquired, moving about the shoppe and collecting the fine swords he had crafted for the Royal Navy.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be nice to get out of the fort for a while," James answered, his stance never changing.

"So, Emmy," Will said as Rafe petted the donkey, "what's going on?" There was no ignoring the tone of curiosity and concern in his voice.

"Well, last night, Rafe and I witnessed a murder," Emmy answered.

Will's head immediately snapped towards Rafe, who wasn't paying attention. He then looked back at Emmy, who stated assuredly, "He's fine. But the man chased us and was about to kill us. I thought the fort would be the safest place to go. Commodore Norrington was kind enough to let us stay and give us some previsions." She smiled gratefully at the commodore.

"Surely you will look for this man," Will looked inquiringly at James.

"It has not been fully discussed, but that is what I would like to do," James answered.

Emmy looked up at James, surprised. He never said that he would look for the man! James noticed Emmy's look and smiled slightly. Before she could say anything, James accepted the swords from Will and said, "Thank you, Mr. Turner." He paid Will and then turned to Emmy, "Now, would you like to continue on that tour?"

"Of course, Commodore," Emmy answered, "I would just like to say good-bye to Will."

James nodded, slightly displeased and exited the shoppe. Rafe followed him, waving, and said, "Good-bye Will!"

"Good bye, Rafe," Will smiled, before turning to Emmy, "so, you're staying at the fort?"

"Yes," Emmy smiled, "I would have come to you, but I didn't want to endanger you."

Will nodded and grinned slightly, "I think the commodore has a soft spot for you, Emmy."

Emmy blushed and hugged Will, "Good-bye, Will. I'll make sure to keep you informed on what's happening."

"If the commodore assembles a search party for that man, I'll be part of it," Will stated, releasing her.

"Thank you Will," Emmy smiled, walking to the door and waving. He returned her wave and she exited the shoppe.

James was waiting for her outside of the carriage and offered her his hand again. Maybe he did have a soft spot for her, she blushed. The rest of the afternoon, James continued to give them a tour of the town from the seat of higher society.


	7. Mrs Norrington & Ships with Black Sails

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad you liked it! Ahh, James (swoons). All right, here's the disclaimer; I own nothing. Not even my precious Norry.(sobs). And now, on with the story!!

P.S. This has a little bit of our favorite pirate in it. (does a happy dance)

Chapter Seven: Mrs. Norrington and a Ship with Black Sails

At some point in the tour, Rafe began to complain. And complain. And complain. This time it was about food.

"Commodore Norrington, I'm hungry," he whined, "can we stop and get some food? I really wish I had something to eat. Could we stop there? Or there? Or maybe there?"

"Rafe, _must _you do this?" Emmy questioned, one hand on her head as she fanned herself with the other hand, "I mean, really? The commodore is not your servant and he does not have to feed you."

James just chuckled. Though slightly annoyed with Rafe, he could handle it as long as the one sitting across from him in the carriage was there. "It's quite all right, Miss Emmaline," he stated, "here, we shall stop here." He tapped on the roof of the carriage, which instantly rattled to a halt.

Rafe sped out of the carriage and into the shoppe. James assisted Emmy in exiting the carriage and, as they neared the shoppe, Emmy said, "You really didn't have to stop, Commodore. If Rafe enjoys anything, it's complaining about anything that he _doesn't_ need..."

"I don't mind," James interjected with a smile as he held the door open for her, "and if it gets you to smile again, then it is my pleasure."

Emmy blushed and smiled.

"There," James grinned.

"Commodore!" gasped the owner of the shoppe, who was holding back Rafe, who had chocolate all over his mouth, "this is _your_ son?!"

"Rafe!" gasped Emmy, "you should have waited for us!"

"I _told_ you I was hungry," Rafe defended himself.

Just then it registered in Emmy's mind what the shoppe owner said. "Son?" she repeated before blushing and looking up at James. The shoppe owner thought that she was _married _to the _commodore_?! _Now that, I would not mind_, she thought, before blushing again and wondering, _where did that come from?_

The shoppe owner immediately let go of Rafe's arm at the stern look he was receiving from the commodore, and mumbled, "I'm terribly sorry, Commodore. Mrs. Norrington. I had no idea. Please, take whatever you want, for my mistake."

Emmy's face could not be redder and Rafe, grabbing some more chocolate, inquired, "Emmy - I mean, Mommy," he giggled slightly, "why is your face so red?"

"Yes, dear," James took her arm, "why is your face so red? You aren't embarrassed to be married to the commodore of Port Royal, are you?"

"Of course not," Emmy blushed, "that would be an honor and wonderful ... I am embarrassed for you."

"Why should I be embarrassed?" James inquired, "you're very pretty."

If possible, Emmy's face turned beat red and she looked at her feet and mumbled, "Come on, Rafe." She grabbed his hand and hurriedly left the commodore's sight.

James just grinned. How could he have such a great effect on her? He nodded thanks to the shoppe owner and followed after Emmy and Rafe.

"I wanted more candy," Rafe complained, hopping into the carriage.

_Oh, what must the commodore think?! _Emmy was still blushing terribly as she entered the carriage after help from James. She sat beside Rafe and James sat across from her.

Suddenly, Rafe's face turned into a grimace and he moaned, "Emmy, I don't feel very good."

"You shouldn't have eaten so much chocolate, then," Emmy answered, finally getting her face to turn back to its normal shade.

"Can I lay down, Commodore?" Rafe inquired, moaning the entire time.

"Of course," James answered, offering his hand to Emmy, who accepted it and crossed the small distance between them. But the carriage hit a bump on the road and Emmy ended up in the commodore's lap. Emmy looked up at James with a look of sheer horror. First she blushed and babbles all over the place and then she lands in his lap!?

James just grinned, helped her into her seat and muttered into her ear, "And here I didn't think your face could get any redder."

Emmy just blushed and smiled slightly, "Neither did I." She looked over at Rafe who was shaking, his face away from them. But Emmy immediately realized that he wasn't crying - he was laughing. He planned that whole thing.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. Emmy looked out of the window and saw that they were at the docks. Rafe bounded out of the carriage and towards the ships.

"He seems to have recovered quite quickly," James stated and Emmy had a feeling he knew exactly what Rafe had done. They exited the carriage.

"Yes, he has an astounding ability to do that," Emmy answered.

James offered her his arm, which she accepted. They began walking along the pier. Emmy studied the ship in fascination. She had never been on a _real_ ship before. It would be an amazing adventure.

Suddenly, Rafe, who was standing at the edge of the dock, pointed at something in the distance. "Emmy! What's that?"

James and Emmy looked out at the open ocean and James let out a frustrated, "Bloody hell."

Emmy looked at him, surprised, but laughed slightly. James realized instantly what he had said, and muttered, "I apologize, Miss Emmaline."

Emmy just smiled and looked back at the object that made the commodore swear so. It was a large ship with black sails.


	8. Not All Things Go According to Plan

A/N: I'm sorry that Jack wasn't in the story like I said he would be in the last chapter. But his ship was... Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm glad you all like it and I'm sorry if you're jealous of Emmy but so am I, lol. Oh, did you see! My story is now in a C2! Exciting! I know the last chapter was a little boring and didn't have much of a point, but I loved it! Anyone else?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates, not Jack (very sad), Will (very sad), or Norrington (_very sad_).

P.S. Jack _will_ be in this one. :)

Chapter Eight: Not All Things Go According to Plan

"A ship with black sails!" Rafe was jumping about with excitement, "are they pirates?!"

"Of course they are," Emmy answered, "it's _the Black Pearl._"

James looked at Emmy, surprised, "How did you know that?"

Emmy blushed and looked at her feet. The commodore obviously wasn't happy about her knowing _the Pearl_. She looked up at him and answered, "I've heard a lot of stories about it. Most ships don't have black sails - this is the only one _I_ could think of."

"No, you're right," James answered, sighing, "it is _the Black Pearl_."

"But, I heard the captain wasn't that bad," Emmy answered, "Captain Sparrow?"

James's shoulders tensed up and he observed the nearing ship with a scowl, "He's bad enough."

Emmy followed his gaze and studied the magnificent ship. Will and Elizabeth always said that Jack was a good man. A little odd, but a good man. But James seemed to think differently.

"Can we see the pirates, Commodore?" Rafe exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly.

"Actually, I think it would be better if the two of you returned to the fort," James answered, his concerned eyes focusing on Emmy - he knew how Sparrow could be with women.

Emmy was touched but couldn't help but sigh disappointedly - she had really wanted to meet _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. However, if James... _the commodore_, she thought, _I don't have permission to call him James_ ... the commodore didn't want them to stay around, he could only be thinking of their safety.

"The carriage will return you to the fort," James stated, "if you would, please go to my study and wait for me there."

Emmy nodded and practically dragged Rafe back to the carriage. James watched them with a soft smile - particularly for Emmy, before turning back to the ship, which was almost within hearing range, with a steely gaze.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As the carriage rattled on, Emmy watched James's... the commodore's... retreating figure until it was out of sight. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. But something seemed odd about the ride. They weren't heading towards the fort.

Emmy leaned her head out of the carriage and inquired, "Sir, where are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Emmy felt a chill run up her spine. That was the voice! The voice of the _man_! Emmy swiftly leaned back in her seat, her eyes wide.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" Rafe inquired, sensing the gravity of the situation.

"Don't make a sound," Emmy said, reaching slowly for the door handle and whispering, "_when I open this, get out and run for James as fast as you can._" She would _not_ let her brother get harmed. She hadn't so far and now would not be any different. "_I'll follow you if I can."_

The carriage was moving at a slightly fast pace, so Rafe looked back at Emmy with wide eyes, "I can't do it."

"Rafe, you have to," Emmy answered, "or we're both dead. Do you understand?"

Rafe gulped noisily and nodded. Emmy slowly got the door open and looked at the driver with anxious eyes. He didn't seem to notice, so she nodded to Rafe. He looked at her with a look that said 'I'll bring the commodore back as soon as I can'. Emmy nodded with a reassuring smile. With that, Rafe jumped out of the carriage and, shockingly for one so clumsy, landed on his feet. He raced out of view before the man could even comprehend the situation.

But he did point his gun at Emmy and say, "He may've gotten away, but you won't. Sit back and relax, love, cuz yer not goin' anywhere."

Emmy sighed defeatedly and sat back in her seat. She looked out of the window and sighed, thinking, _James, please come and find me._

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

James had his hand on his sword as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow nimbly jumped over the side of his ship, onto the deck. However, after landing, he stumbled slightly. Recovering, he raised his hands in peace, "Before you say anything, dear commodore, let me just say that I am not here to commandeer, pillage, and/or plunder your precious little town, savvy?"

James raised an eyebrow deftly, ignoring the 'dear commodore' part, and inquired, "Then what are you here for, dare I ask?"

"I was just on me way to visit me good friends, that's all, I promise on pain of death," Jack answered, grinning, exposing a few golden teeth.

"And your crew?"

"Child."

James was about to inquire what, exactly, Jack meant, but was tackled from behind. He looked down at the arms around his waist and knew they were Rafe's. He pulled himself from Rafe's grip and turned to see the breathless, crying child.

"You've been busy, I see, since I was last here," Jack smirked, "who's the lucky lass? Or unlucky, might I say."

James shot him a scowl, before turning his attention to the hysterical babblings of Rafe, "What's wrong?"

"Emmy!" Rafe shrieked, "the man... the carriage... it's not going to the fort!"

James felt his stomach drop. Jack, instead of joking, inquired, "What's goin' on?"

But James took off running to the fort, followed immediately by Rafe. Jack looked around and, seeing nothing to keep his interest, decided to run after them.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When James, Rafe, and Jack reached the fort, one soldier inquired, surprised, "Commodore, what are you doing here?"

"The carriage, with Miss Emmaline," James inquired, "where is it?"

"It never arrived," the soldier answered, confused, "I thought it was with you."

James swore loudly and the soldier hesitantly voiced his opinion, "Sir, she's just a street urchin."

The look James shot the man was enough to make the man cower and say, "My apologies, sir."

James rubbed his forehead and called up, pacing, "Gather a search party and fetch me my horse."

"Aye, sir," the soldier answered.

"And if you _ever_ call her a street urchin again, I will have you hanged," James snapped.

Jack smirked and said, "Good thing I didn't miss this."


	9. Murderer and Rescue Mission

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've been wayyyyyy busy with scholarships, getting into a college -which I did!- FAFSA (be glad if you don't have to deal with that stuff yet!). Anyway, sorry and I hope everyone still reads this! I OWN NOONE BUT RAFE AND EMMY!!!!! And the evil man! Yay!

Chapter Nine: Murderer and Rescue Mission

Emmy couldn't believe it! She never thought, for a split second, that leaving the commodore's side for _one measley second_ would get her kidnapped! And who knows what would happen to her now. She could be killed, or raped, or tortured. She sighed as she sat in the carriage, awaiting her eminant doom. _Oh James, you must come to my rescue! _she thought desperately, _if only just to see your face once more!_ She had to admit to herself now, even though she had known it all along, she was desperately in love with Commodore James Norrington. And now it was too late for her to do anything about it. _Should I get out of this mess,_ she thought, determined, _should I ever see James again, I must tell him how much I love him._ Sighing, though, her mind strayed from her beloved commodore to the man.

She wondered curiously who this man was. She had never seen him roaming the streets of Port Royal, as she saw many do. And she, like the man, never forgot a face. And before the other night, she had never seen his before - how could she forget one like that too? His hair was bushy and wild, like his beard and his eyes were malevolent and bright green. Not to mention the enormous scar running down his face. And a wandering wayfarer (say that five times fast!) would've just left the port and would never have been found by the Royal Navy. Maybe he was intent on staying, to wreak havoc on the lives of the Port Royal citizens. Right now, he was wreaking havoc on three lives in particular.

;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

James couldn't get a horse fast enough. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the stable boy to find one. "Has my entire force gone riding today?!" he growled angrily. He needed to find Emmy. _Immediately_. If something ever happened to her... He refused to think like that.

Jack stood, all his weight on one foot, and smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day where the commodore was in such a tizzy over a lass. Though they are fair and extremely pleasurable for company..."

James scowled at Jack and was glad that Rafe had gone to the Turners' home. He would never have allowed Jack to speak in such a manner before the young boy.

Jack chuckled, "Right, with a child present, such matters that we men partake in should not be discussed, ey, Norry? Good thing he isn't here, eh?"

James scowled deeply at Jack again. He despised the man. But he needed a criminal to help him and this one might be as good as any. "If you were to kidnap someone, Mr. Sparrow, where would you take them?" he inquired testily.

"You forget one thing, mate," Jack stated, rather offended, "I may be a pirate, and a bloody good one at that -" James rolled his eyes, "- but I am not in the particular habit of kidnapping innocent women."

"Right," James sighed, "just my luck to ask for help from the one pirate who doesn't partake in that sort of malice."

All of the sudden, Will raced up to them, winded and furious. "Where's Emmy??!" he inquired viciously.

"We aren't sure," James replied tersely, "I am still awaiting my bloody horse."

"You know, Emmy trusted wholeheartedly in you and you're just sitting around, waiting for a bloody horse," Will growled viciously.

James's glare was as steely and cold as it could possibly be as he surveyed Will angrily. He hissed vehemently, "Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only man who cares for Emmaline." He had used that line once before to Mr. Turner, about another woman he had deeply loved...

Suddenly, the stable boy raced up with three horses and offered the reins to the commodore. He looked at Jack and Will, unsure. Will looked determined and extended his hand for the reins. James gave them to him and Jack shrugged, extending his hand for the other set of reins. The three men mounted, Jack none to easily, and raced off in the direction that Rafe had told them.

James would not be happy until he had Emmy safely in his arms.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;

The gruff murderer pulled Emmy out of the carriage in a remote area. There were no homes, and there was hardly even a road. He dragged her along the dirt pathway.

"Who are you?" Emmy inquired finally, struggling to be freed from his tight, vicious grasp.

"No one of yer concern, missy," he replied gruffly, "but you are of mine." He dragged her until he reached a large cliffside. She never would have been able to spot the opening to a cave on a passing glance.

"What are you going to do with me?!" Emmy whimpered.

"You'll see," the man chuckled.

Emmy's brow furrowed in concern. She had to get out of there and back to James.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;

Hope everyone likes it. And if there are any National Treasure fans out there, I'll be writing one, a Riley/OC fic, because he is sooo cute! It'll probably be an inserted character into the two movies, and then some created treasure adventures, maybe 3 or 4 stories in all. Give me some feedback on this story and the NT one! Thanks!


	10. Blood Rituals

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with _Pirates of the Caribbean_, even though I would LOVE to own Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Jack Davenport!! I do own Emmy and Rafe though!

P.S. I would truly appreciate it if – if you like this story – you would all tune into my other stories. I love feedback and I love to write, so I have a few different stories. There's another _Pirates _one, _The Patriot, The Mummy, Drake and Josh, _and I'll be starting another _Patriot_ one and _National Treasure_. Thanks. Don't read if you don't want, but I'd appreciate it.

x.Shadowz Arrow.x: Thanks! Yes, I loved the image of Jack mounting a horse. And we'll just have to see what happens to Emmy.

Duchess Norrington: Thanks so much for sticking with the stories! I'm glad it's one of your favorites. Jack and a horse, lol….. good times…..

Chapter Ten: Blood Rituals

Emmy's eyes darted around, as the mouth of the cave got larger and larger. Her arm felt as though it would be yanked from its socket as the man continually pulled her along over the rough terrain. She kept glancing back behind her, hoping beyond all hope that James would come riding up to her rescue.

But that didn't happen as darkness engulfed her as the man pulled her into the cave. He grabbed a torch off of the wall and led her along the black, narrow corridor.

"Does anyone know of this cave?" Emmy voiced, causing the man to start, as if he had forgotten that she was there.

"Nay, lass, none but a pirate," replied the man with an oddly pleased tone to his voice, "an', lucky for me, no pirate knows I've got yeh."

Emmy refused to let the whimper that threatened to escape go. At least Rafe got away; that was the most important thing. No matter what happened to her, she knew Rafe was safe in the hands of either Will or … James.

Emmy was dragged along until they reached an area where the narrow corridor grew larger and opened into a large chamber (ok I don't know how to describe it, just that there in a large open cave area).

There, she was surprised to see that there was a large group of gruffy looking men, pirates. When they saw Emmy and the man, they grinned and began murmuring. She froze and looked around at the men, terrified.

"What're yeh waitin' for, Jackson?" one of the pirates questioned the man holding Emmy. They all seemed very impatient, edgy, at the time they had been spending waiting for Jackson and Emmy's arrival.

"She's th' one who won' move," Jackson answered, shoving Emmy forward. He pulled her towards the center of the cavern, where the men all seemed to be gathering around a large, flat, raised stone. Atop the stone, there was a large sword, glinting and imposing in the flickering lights of the torches.

Emmy regarded the scene calmly but was internally terrified. What was she going to do now?

"Why are you doing this to me?" she inquired, overly concerned.

"'Ave y'ever heard about th' treasure o' Davy Jones?" inquired Jackson, pushing Emmy towards the stone and, ultimately, her fate.

James rode as though there was nothing else in the world he was more intent on doing. He knew he needed to get Emmy back before anything happened to her. He was cursing himself internally, berating him for his intense infatuation for this girl. If he hadn't been so interested in her and not her case, she wouldn't be in danger of losing her life.

Will and Jack looked at each other, surprised. They had _never_ seen the commodore so intense in what he was doing. They knew that whatever his connection with Emmy was, it was more than just platonic.

James continued on in the direction that he knew Emmy had been taken. He continued to ride.

"Commodore!" Will shouted, "how do you know where he took Emmy?!" Really, where were they going?

"I'm going on what Rafe said," replied James, casting an annoyed glance at Will, "but at a certain point, I'm going on instinct."

"It's a hopeless case then, isn't it?" Jack cracked an amused grin at James's and Will's annoyed looks.

James looked around and sighed. He pulled the reins of his horse and slowly came to a stop. Will and Jack did; Jack albeit a tad late.

James looked around. This area of the island was unfamiliar to him. And there was no way to find out if this was the way Emmy and her kidnapper went.

Jack looked around as well. His brow furrowed slightly. He took a good look around him and then looked forward into the distance. He saw the cliff and his eyes widened. He kicked his heels into the side of his horse and took off towards the cliff.

James and Will looked after him, confused, but immediately took off after him.

"Jack, what's going on?!" Will inquired wildly.

"I think I know where they took the commodore's lass," Jack replied, concerned, "and if it's where I think it is, she won't be safe….."

James's eyes turned to steel and he inquired, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a famed treasure, it has teh do wiv Davy Jones," Jack said, "wanted by all the pirates who know about it. I'd love teh have it, by the way. But I never wanted teh go through wiv the necessary rituals….."

"What would those be?" James's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Jack looked at the commodore, unsure of how best to put it.

"They need a blood relative."

"A blood relative of whom?" James was terrified to ask.


	11. Explanation and Infuriation

Disclaimer: I still own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, including, but not limited to, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, or Jack Davenport (which causes me to sob uncontrollably at times).

Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I can't write any personalized thank yous to the reviewers because my internet is out at the moment. But you'll all see these blood ties….. it popped into my head and I must admit I found myself impressed with the idea.

Chapter Eleven: Explanation and Infuriation

"_They need a blood relative."_

"_A blood relative of whom?" James was terrified to ask._

"Well, it's th' treasure o' Davy Jones, ain't it?" Jack inquired with a nervous chuckle.

"They need a blood relative of _Davy Jones_?" Will inquired, shocked.

James's eyes widened intensely. He calmed himself and inquired tersely, "_What_ do you mean by that?"

"I thought I made it relatively clear," Jack replied shortly, "but _since_ th' commodore is in such a hurry-," James let out a snort of derisive laughter, and prepared to retort, "-in order teh find out where th' treasure is and get to it, whoever's lookin' for it needs th' blood of a blood relative o' Davy Jones. This relative's blood is put on the map an' that reveals th' secret location of all th' hidden treasures o' the _immortal captain_."

"I wasn't aware that Davy Jones had a relative," Will replied, shocked.

"Well, one never knows how this funny ol' world works, eh?" Jack smirked slightly.

"Do you know who the relative is?" Will inquired, "why has no one ever found out who they are?"

Jack slowed his horse in front of the cliff. The others followed him and looked at him curiously.

"What does this have to do with Emmaline?" James inquired cautiously. A growing sense of dread filled him. Why was Sparrow bringing up the blood relative of Davy Jones when it was only Emmy that had gotten kidnapped? It wasn't as though…..

"I believe your darling Emmaline is the granddaughter of Davy Jones," replied Jack slowly, struggling to dismount his horse and gesturing to the cave in the cliff wall, "an' I believe she's in there."

James didn't need telling twice, though his face held a bewildered look... he hoped that that bloody pirate was wrong. How could he be in love with the granddaughter of one of the most notorious pirates in the seven seas?

Emmy couldn't help but shudder at the prospect of being in these pirates' filthy, capable hands. And what, exactly, had they meant when they brought up Davy Jones's treasure?

"Of course I've heard of it," she spat, annoyed, "I live on the streets, I hear pirates speaking of them all the time. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with you, missy," replied Jackson, smirking maliciously, shoving her towards the stone and the sword, "yeh see, we be needin' a blood relative o' Davy Jones teh find out where th' treasure is."

"What are you saying?" Emmy inquired, a sense of foreboding freezing her blood.

"Missy, y'ever known yer parents?" inquired Jackson, "y'ever seen Davy Jones?"

"No, on both accounts," Emmy replied testily, flabbergasted, "what….."

"Missy, yeh resemble him, quite a lot," answered Jackson, shoving her onto the stone so she was sitting and surrounded, "when 'e didn' look so….. slimy."

The other pirates laughed and began to circle her. She looked around with terrified eyes.

"You're saying that, that Davy Jones is my….. what, exactly?" she inquired.

"What I'm thinkin' is 'e's yer grandfather," Jackson smirked, "maybe great-grandfather," he added as an afterthought.

Emmy froze. She was supposedly related to the disreputable scoundrel and terror of the seas?! How was that even possible?! _Well, it seems that I won't have any time to worry about that anymore,_ she thought sadly, backing up farther onto the stone as the pirates approached her, _and I won't have any chance to see James anymore… _She felt the urge to cry.

James stumbled blindly though the darkened cavern, Will and Jack not far behind him. If they could see his face, they would note the determined look on his face. He _would_ retrieve Emmy….. if it was the last thing he ever did…..

Suddenly, he burst into the open cavern and blinked slightly to allow his eyes to adjust. When they did, he growled viciously at the scene before him.

Emmy looked around at the men and did a double-take when she spotted James at the other end of the cavern. And he was striding purposely towards her. "_James!!_" she squealed.

Jackson grabbed a hold of her arm as the pirates whipped around to face the imposing commodore of Port Royal. Emmy, fed up with being mistreated, landed a well-placed kick to his stomach. He doubled over in pain and this allowed her to wrench herself from his grasp.

She made a run for James as the pirates met up with him. He had whipped out his sword and lunged at the nearest one. Will and Jack burst into the cavern moments later and immediately engaged in fighting.

But Jackson quickly recovered and yanked Emmy by her hair back towards him. He raised a small dagger and sliced her forearm.

She let out a cry of pain, causing James to lose concentration on fighting and snap his head up in her direction. This allowed the pirate he was battling to land a blow to the side of his head.

"James!" she cried again, tears stinging her eyes as Jackson squeezed her wound over a sheet of parchment. The blood dripped quickly out of her wound onto the sheet.

Gasping, she looked back up to see James in a heap on the ground and Will and Jack steadily advancing towards them. Jackson saw this too and, with a growl, grabbed Emmy's arm and the parchment. "We're leaving," he growled violently.

Emmy struggled to get away, but could not. She watched despondently as James, Will, and Jack slowly disappeared from her sight through another narrow corridor in the cave.

Please read and review, thanks!  I wasn't too happy with this chapter……


	12. The Map of Davy Jones

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my latest chapter; those being Duchness Norrington and Whatever Makes You Break. Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you both like the story and are sticking with it. Thanks a bunch! 

A/N: I do not own _Pirates_, though there are several men in it I would love to own. 

Chapter Twelve: The Map of Davy Jones

Emmy was still reeling from the loss of James and her second kidnapping. She was slightly aware that she was trying to remove herself from Jackson's iron grip and that she was being shoved into the same longboat she had arrived in.

"I knew it!!"

Emmy looked up at Jackson with a look that expressed disgust, and interest, "What did you know?"

Jackson looked up at her – he had been staring at the map – and looked slightly surprised. He obviously forgot she was there. He allowed a slimy grin to cross his face as he replied, "I was right when I picked yeh up… I knew yeh were th' granddaughter of Davy Jones."

"What makes you so sure that I am?" Emmy inquired testily.

"The blood," Jackson replied smugly, thrusting the map in her direction, "you have the blood of Davy Jones in yeh. The map only shows up when yeh put a direct relative's blood on it."

Emmy looked down at the map and was surprised to see, where before it had just been a blank page, a large scrawling diagram. There were islands drawn, the ocean, everything was very intricate and elaborate. It was all in red ink. _Well, not ink, I suppose_, she thought, dazed, as she looked down at her arm.

She ripped the hem off of her skirt and wrapped it around her arm, staunching the bleeding. Slowly, her mind drifted back to James as she held the map loosely in her grip. He had tried to save her. He came for her, hell-bent on rescuing her. She had seen the look in his eyes, the protection, the, dare she even think it?, love.

She sighed and rested her head on her balled up fists. Tears formed in her eyes. What a mess she was in. What a fool she had been, bringing James into this mess. She didn't even know if he was all right. She had seen him get hit, fall to the ground, because of her. She didn't know, maybe that blow had been fatal. And it would have been all her fault.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

James was slowly coming to to something being poured down his throat. He winced at the burning sensation that came with it and was vaguely aware of Jack's voice bellowing, "But it's _mine!_ The commodore doesn't even _like_ it!"

He opened his eyes and immediately shoved the flask of rum away from his mouth. He shoved Will's supportive arm away from him and blearily sat up. "Trust me, Mr. Sparrow," he said thickly, his head pounding, "it gives me no pleasure in drinking your precious rum."

"But you should drink it, it'll make the pain go away," Will replied, offering the flask to him.

James warily accepted it, earning a 'hhmmph!' from Jack. He took a disgusted sip of it and then looked around. There were several slain pirates on the ground and he was rocked to the core when a word entered his mind; _Emmy_.

He looked up at Will slowly, who had seen the commodore's face fall. "Where-," his voice was thick and slightly unsteady, "is Emmy?"

Will sighed, "We couldn't leave you here. I think she's all right…"

"She bloody better be."

Will and James looked at Jack, surprised. That quote should've come from James. Jack stood, his arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his face.

"What…?" James began, baffled.

"She bloody better be all right," Jack reiterated, "cuz if she isn't ol' Davy Jones won't be too happy, will he?"

"How will he know that she was hurt?" Will inquired, helping James to stand.

"That's a part o' the curse, ain't it?" Jack inquired rhetorically, a broad smirk on his face, "most people don't know it, though. That's why _I_ never went after the treasure. In injuring the relative of Davy Jones, he knows it. He feels it. Whatever, he senses it and he knows instantly that his bloodline is being tampered wiv. An', if you know Davy's temper as well as I do-," he suppressed a shudder, "then you know he'll be after them in a heartbeat, metaphorically speaking in his case."

"So, Davy Jones is going to be after the-," James let out a few expletives, surprising all three of them, "that kidnapped Emmy too?"

"Exactly," Jack smirked, before scowling, "now give me back my rum!"

James tossed the flask at Jack and took off for the exit of the cave. Will immediately set off after him, followed my Jack, who was wiping the commodore germs off of his flask possessively.

"But how are we going to find them?" Will inquired immediately, concerned, "they've been gone for nearly twenty minutes."

James felt his face darken as Jack unnecessarily added, "Yeah, Commodore, you were out like the dead."

"There must be a way to find them," James fumed, stopping as he stumbled along the darkened corridor, "Sparrow, you don't know the way to this treasure?"

"Can't say that I do, I'm afraid," Jack replied loftily, before bellowing, "OOWWW! BLOODY ROCK!"

"I'm no' much of a rock, wouldn't you agree-uh?"

"Bugger," Jack groaned.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

Emmy was shoved onto Jackson's ship. That was when she truly started to panic. She had never left Port Royal, and if she did, how was there any way James would ever find her?! And where was Rafe?! He wasn't with James, Will, and Jack – which she had been glad about. If anything happened to anyone because of her, she would never forgive herself. Maybe it was better this way. Then no one would get hurt.


	13. Bloodline

I'm BACK!! Haha. Mocha Crab, SomeOtherPerson, Duchess Norrington, and Skystrike26, thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you all like the chapter and yes, yes, it is who you think it is!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _Pirates_, but I wish I did, because then I would own James, Jack, and Will. That would kick some serious butt.

Chapter Thirteen: Bloodline

"_There must be a way to find them," James fumed, stopping as he stumbled along the darkened corridor, "Sparrow, you don't know the way to this treasure?"_

"_Can't say that I do, I'm afraid," Jack replied loftily, before bellowing, "OOWWW! BLOODY ROCK!"_

"_I'm no' much of a rock, wouldn't you agree-uh?"_

"_Bugger," Jack groaned._

The darkened tunnel was ringing with silence. James, Jack, and Will knew exactly who the voice belonged to, and were ultimately stunned silent.

There was a sudden struggling noise and the voice immediately chuckled darkly, coldly.

"Funny as it may be for _you_," Jack growled, annoyed, "could you put me down?" The struggling noise continued and James and Will assumed that Jack was in the clutches of the infamous Davy Jones.

"What has happened to Emmaline?" the harsh Scottish voice inquired, "yeh'll no' be let go until I know what's going on, Sparrow."

"Well standing in the dark isn't very helpful now, is it?" James inquired testily, continuing forward in the corridor. He heard Will and the odd thunking noise of Davy Jones's peg-leg.

Jones's cackled echoed through the tunnel again as he thunked along, "Is tha' th' commodore-uh?"

"Yes, it is," James answered, bursting into the light at the end of the tunnel (NOOO DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!! j/k). He squinted, immediately scanning the horizon for any sign of Emmy's kidnappers' ship. With a sigh, he turned back and saw Will mimicking his actions, and the formidable Davy Jones, Jack dangling from his clawed hand.

"Now, you're all going to tell me wha' happened to my gran'daughter, or you'll all be sailin' on my crew," Davy growled, a deep scowl etched on his face.

"We didn't do anything to harm Emmy, know that now," Will stated, turning to the immortal captain.

"Did yeh no'?" Davy inquired, his brows raised skeptically, "then who wants to be the one to tell me _what_ is going on?" He shook Jack slightly and held him up to his face, "Any input, _Captain_?"

James growled, frustrated, and spun to face the captain. He stalked up to him and looked him squarely in the eye, "The longer we wait here, the less likely it will be that we find Emmy."

Jones surveyed him slightly, a sneer threatening to emerge on his face. He looked back at the ocean and waved his hand.

James, Jack, and Will looked back at the ocean and were surprised to see _the Flying Dutchman_ just off shore. A rowboat was waiting for them.

"Get in," he said gruffly. He strode towards the boat and dropped Jack into it. James and Will immediately jumped in the boat and began to row towards the ship.

They reached it quickly and climbed aboard. They were surprised to find Davy already there waiting for them at the helm. He turned the wheel several times. Some of his terrifying crew members were regarding them oddly, but James brushed it off. He strode up to Davy and said, "Do you know where we're going? They could be anywhere."

"Boy, I am the sea," Davy answered, annoyed, "I know where they are. And I know where they're going. Now-uh, what of my Emmy-uh?"

"Someone threatened to kill her a few nights ago," James explained, "she and her brother came to the fort and I kept them safe. She was out of my sight for hardly two minutes when the man kidnapped her. We tried to rescue her, but he got away with her again." He looked back over the ocean, a deep scowl of self-loathing on his face.

Davy regarded him slightly, before turning back to the ocean. "This man will pay-uh," he said, glancing back at James, Will, and Jack, "won't he-uh?"

"He will," James growled.

The nearest thing Davy could produce to a grin flitted across his face.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

Emmy was growing more and more frustrated as the ship sailed farther and farther away from Port Royal. How did she end up in this predicament? She had lived on the streets her entire life, with no idea of who her family was – aside from Rafe, and now she was being dragged along like a powerless high-class woman and was really related to Davy Jones?!

That was going to change. She was going to get off of this ship, get back to James, and that was that.

And, if she was related to Davy Jones, well, she didn't really want people knowing where his treasure was. She had no interest in it herself, really, but she wasn't going to allow her only relative aside from her brother be stolen from. Even if he didn't need all of that gold.

She sat on deck, on the railing of the ship. She wasn't going to jump – the ship was moving too fast and the distance between the deck and the water was far too much. She was just there to think. She needed to get that map off of the ship.

But if she stole it, she would automatically be suspected of stealing it. She glanced around her, looking to see of anyone was watching her. She hopped down from the railing and crept towards the Captain's Quarters. Currently, Jackson was at the helm and there didn't seem to be that many crew members.

She slipped into the cabin, unaware that a ship was gaining quickly on them. She sifted through the items on the desk, searching quickly for the map. She came upon it quickly – it was the only one in red ink.

She hurriedly shoved it into her bodice in time to hear shouting on deck. Curiously, she slipped out of the cabin. Her eyes widened greatly at the sight of half-sea creature/half people attacking the crew.


	14. Reunited

I'm soooo sorry I haven't reviewed for a while

I'm soooo sorry I haven't reviewed for a while. But you know how it is with school, babysitting and work all rolled up in one. If anyone's still out there, here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Pirates_, not even my Norrington!! : (

Skystrike26: Here it is, Chapter 14!!

Vilofield: Yes, I hope he gets her soon!

Miss Joya Norrington: I'm glad you like the story. I'm obsessed with James as well!!

Chapter Fourteen: Reunited

_She slipped into the cabin, unaware that a ship was gaining quickly on them. She sifted through the items on the desk, searching quickly for the map. She came upon it quickly – it was the only one in red ink._

_She hurriedly shoved it into her bodice in time to hear shouting on deck. Curiously, she slipped out of the cabin. Her eyes widened greatly at the sight of half-sea creature/half people attacking the crew._

What in the world was going on?! She jumped back away from the body of a murdered sailor. She surveyed the creatures and knew immediately who they were, hearing for so long the stories of them. They were part of Davy Jones's crew!

That meant that her great-grandfather would be there! Without a thought, she burst out into the chaos, searching frantically for the legendary captain, dodging swords and gunshots.

But Davy Jones wasn't the first one that Emmy came in contact with. In fact, completely accidentally, she ran into Captain Jack Sparrow. Never having seen him before, she still recognized him from the stories she'd heard (she had heard _plenty _of stories about _him_).

"Captain Sparrow?" she inquired, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"You must be the commodore's love, 'ey?" Jack inquired, allowing his eyes to roam over her as he wasn't engaged in fighting at the moment.

"The commodore's… love?" Emmy inquired, raising an eyebrow, hardly daring to hope she could ever earn that title from her beloved James.

"Well, you're Emmy, aye?" Jack questioned, smirking at her blush raised by his examination, "I must say, the commodore has good taste. He's here, too, by th' way."

"James is here?!" Emmy cried, looking around desperately, "where?!" She was about to run off, when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Runnin' off in the middle of a battle is not the best idea, love," Jack replied to her annoyed look, "I'm surprised yeh haven' got hurt yet." He looked around, "Now, the commodore… would be right… over…"

"There he is!" Emmy cried, spotting his extensively decorated uniform easily amongst the pirates and crewmen of Davy Jones. He was fighting hard and hadn't yet seen her. She didn't want to distract him, fearing that he would get hurt.

"Here, love, while you're just standin' there," Jack pulled a bloodied sword out of a nearby sailor's body and handed it to her, "can yeh wield a sword?"

"We can always find out, can't we, Captain?" Emmy smiled somewhat uneasily, lifting the sword awkwardly.

"That we can, love," Jack replied, grinning, and raising his own sword, leaping back into battle.

Emmy would have rather kept out of the battle, but if someone was coming her way, she knew she would have to fight. She was bumped into suddenly from behind and spun, swinging the heavy sword at the man.

Fortunately for Will, he was good with a sword and easily blocked her swing. "Emmy!" he grinned happily, turning around and shouting, "I found her!"

The fighting continued on, but a loud thunking caught her attention. Will kept a tight grip on her as the legendary sea captain Davy Jones walked up to them.

Staring up into his face but knowing he meant her no harm, Emmy smiled, lowering her sword.

"Emmaline," Davy said, his voice gruff and emotional, "yeh look jus' like yer grandmother."

Emmy smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"STOP!" Davy bellowed suddenly, causing Will and Emmy to flinch. The fighting immediately came to a halt, everyone looking at him, including James.

"This battle is over-uh," Davy growled, gently taking Emmy's arm from Will, "return to the ship-uh."

James shoved his way through the crowd and stared steely up at Davy, "I will _not_ stop until I retrieve Emmaline."

Emmy felt as though she would die of happiness, "James."

He looked down at her with the most shocked, overjoyed look on his face, "Emmy." The way he said her name made her feel as though time was stopping. She pulled herself away from Davy and stared up at him with a bright smile on her face.

Will grinned slightly, knowingly, and looked up at Davy, who was fuming, protective already over his great-granddaughter, "Captain, shouldn't we return to the ship?"

Davy looked over at Will and nodded, announcing to the crew, "Didn't I say _back to the ship?!_"

The crew immediately scampered back to the ship. There was no one left from Jackson's crew, so James and Emmy were left alone.

"You came back for me," she said quietly, not daring to speak any louder for fear of telling him exactly how she felt about him right then and there.

"Of course I did," James replied, his voice deep and husky, his control wearing thin, "I would never leave you. As soon as Rafe came to the pier…"

"Rafe!" Emmy exclaimed worriedly, grabbing onto his arm, "is he…"

"He's fine," James replied, taking Emmy by the waist, "he's with Mrs. Turner. Are you okay? Did that pirate hurt you?"

"No," Emmy said, relieved that her younger brother was all right, "he didn't touch me. James, I was so worried that you –"

She wasn't able to finish as James's lips crashed onto hers. She was stunned at first, but immediately responded to his touch, clinging to his muscular arms.

James broke their kiss, much to her disappointment, but only to tell her one thing, "_Never_ think that I won't be there for you." With that, he kissed her again. She held him tightly, never wanting to let go of him.

"_Commodore-uh_," Davy's voice came across the ocean to them, breaking their kiss.

James grinned down at her and offered her his arm. She smiled, stunned, and accepted it.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_


	15. Family Reunion

A/N: I'm BAAACCCCCCKKKKKK! Lol. See, I just wanted to know how many people were actually reading. Cuz the last chapter, there were no reviews, and I know I must just be a greedy authoress, but I like reviews and it makes it worth writing if people actually say they like it! So, thank you to DancingWithOceanWaves, Commodore Cuddles, Jessica, Whatever Makes You Break, and christyfiction who told me to keep the story going! I don't think it's going to be much longer – maybe a few more chapters, unless that makes you want to chop my head off lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_! Thank you come again! Lol

Chapter Fifteen: Family Reunion

_James broke their kiss, much to her disappointment, but only to tell her one thing, "_Never_ think that I won't be there for you." With that, he kissed her again. She held him tightly, never wanting to let go of him._

"_Commodore-uh__," Davy's voice came across the ocean to them, breaking their kiss._

_James grinned down at her and offered her his arm. She smiled, stunned, and accepted it._

Emmy couldn't believe how her life had changed if just a few days. She had gone from homeless, without a single person to care for her – safe the dashing and brave William Turner, and not a single family member to care for her, to, well, technically still being homeless, but with a new set of friends, including one raunchy pirate and her beloved commodore, and being the granddaughter of an immortal sea captain.

She accompanied James to the monstrous ship of the infamous Davy Jones. Jack was leaning against the mainmast, barking orders to some of the crewmen, 'under _the strictest_ of orders from Captain Jones'. Will was standing near the helm, talking to another crewman with an unusually warm look in his eyes. And Davy Jones was at the plank connecting the ships, waiting for James and herself.

She smiled up at James, happily clutching his arm and blushing brightly as he smiled down at her, a warm, caring look in his eyes.

The words he had said to her rang loudly in her mind over and over, 'never_ think that I won't be there for you'_. She blushed giddily at the very thought.

She and James stopped before Davy Jones, whose chest was heaving slightly at the sight of his long-lost granddaughter.

"Emmaline," he breathed, taking her awkwardly under one arm and giving her a light but meaningful squeeze, "it's good tuh see yeh, lassie-uh."

"It's good to finally know I have some family," she responded, smiling warmly at the should-be terrifying immortal.

He obviously didn't know how to respond to such an emotional response, so he nodded and turned gruffly to his men, "Head for Port Royal-uh! All speed!"

The crewmen hastily set to work, heaving what needed to be heaved and dropping what needed to be dropped (a/n: I admit, I don't know anything about sailing lol). They looked at Emmy with a sense of awe and wonderment. This young woman meant something to their captain – their hard-hearted, cold captain. When she passed, they bowed respectfully.

Emmy refused to release James, but hadn't yet gotten to speak a word to him in private. Especially about that kiss. She would definitely have something to say about that… all good of course. Maybe she could get him to show her that again. She giggled at the thought. Oh how she loved him!

He looked down at her, amused, happy to see her smile. He couldn't help smiling himself, after his – rather embarrassing – display of affection on the ship. Sparrow would torture him for the rest of his life for that. But he could hardly care. He loved her.

"Emmy, I need to speak with Captain Jones for a moment," he informed her, his voice calm, at ease, and not with the commanding quality he had used on everyone else in his life.

"Oh, all right," she sighed slightly, her face falling fractionally. She didn't want him to leave just yet. She enjoyed the way his strong arm molded with her weak one.

"Don't worry," he smirked slightly, kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back."

Emmy smiled blissfully and leaned against the railing of the ship, not caring how dirty or grotesquely it was kept up. She was too happy.

"The commodore seems as pleased as you are to be in each other's company."

Emmy smiled up at Will, hugging him tightly. He grinned, slightly taken aback by the sudden action, but hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Will, I'm just so pleased how everything turned out," she smiled brightly, "I have James's love, I'm safe from that murderer…"

"Who wouldn' be safe when they've a grandfather like Davy Jones?"

Emmy smiled brightly up at Jack, as well, "Hello, Captain Sparrow."

He pouted slightly, "No hug for me?"

Emmy laughed as Will looked at Jack, offended. "Really, Jack, I get a hug because I've known Emmy for such a long time," he stated, "you've just met and it certainly wouldn't be proper…"

"Oh, Will," Emmy smiled, hugging Jack, "you're a pirate for Heaven sakes!"

Jack smirked at Will over Emmy's head and was obviously enjoying the hug. Will rolled his eyes as Jack released Emmy.

"There, no harm done," Jack smirked.

"I think there was – who knows what's going on in your mind," Will scowled slightly.

Emmy giggled and looked back at James, where he stood, tall, handsome and proud in front of Davy Jones. She smiled slightly.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

James stood before Davy Jones, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for the reply from the terrifying captain.

The captain himself stared at the commodore, his brows raised in surprise. He seems somewhat speechless, but somehow managed to say something coherent, "She's not high-class-uh."

James's face remained impassive.

"She's no money," Jones continued.

James quirked an eyebrow.

"She's got a child to look after-uh," Jones continued.

James still made no notice that anything Jones had said bothered him. However, when he spoke, his voice was full of emotion, "I went after her the minute I heard what happened. I would never leave her."

Jones raised an eyebrow and nodded, gruffly saying, "Aye then. Aye."

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

The man that Will had been talking to approached them. Will grinned, as did Jack. Obviously, they both knew him.

Emmy smiled up at the man politely, wondering who this older man was and what he meant to them.

"Emmy, this is my father, William Turner," Will grinned broadly, clapping his father on the back.

"Oh!" Emmy exclaimed, smiling brightly, surprised, "it's wonderful to meet you!"

"You as well, Emmy," he grinned warmly for a pale, slimy half-man, half-sea creature, "I've heard a lot about you."

Emmy smiled with a blush. Suddenly, James was at her side and taking her arm.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Emmy for a moment," James stated formally to the men.

"Of course," Will nodded. Jack rolled his eyes but winked at Emmy.

She smiled slightly and accepted James's arm with a broad smile.

"You wouldn't mind coming below deck with me, would you?" he inquired, somewhat nervously, "I mean this in the most innocent manner, of course… I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Of course, James," Emmy smiled slightly, blushing at the implication of his words, "I wouldn't doubt you for a minute."

James led her below deck with a smile. He led her to the galley, which was as neat as it could be for the ship they were on.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired, fidgeting slightly.

"Yes, I suppose I am," she replied, not really realizing it.

He grabbed an apple and offered it to her with a nervous grin. His nervousness caused her to grow nervous.

Maybe he didn't mean it when he kissed her and wanted to apologize. She felt the urge to panic and tried to fight it back.

"Emmy, I wanted to talk to you," he stated.

"Yes," Emmy smiled nervously, "you said that already. What was it, James? What's wrong?"

He grinned everso slightly, his deep, dark brown eyes focused on her, studying her, reading her. He sat across from her and reached for her hands. She put her hands in his and smiled uneasily. He was going to tell her that she wasn't good enough for him. What did she have that he would want? Nothing.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

**_Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed it!! Reviews good! lol. _**

**_Oh, planning a Batman Begins/The Dark Knight Fic if anyone is interested in reading one, let me know. Thanks!! : ) _**


	16. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer; I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean!_ But I wish I did!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am.!

_**By the way, I wrote a Dark Knight fic, called "Our Three Scars" if anyone is interested – Bruce/OC and partial Joker/OC! Ooooh! **_

Chapter Sixteen:

"_Emmy, I wanted to talk to you," he stated._

"_Yes," Emmy smiled nervously, "you said that already. What was it, James? What's wrong?"_

_He grinned everso slightly, his deep, dark brown eyes focused on her, studying her, reading her. He sat across from her and reached for her hands. She put her hands in his and smiled uneasily. He was going to tell her that she wasn't good enough for him. What did she have that he would want? Nothing._

Emmy couldn't take the suspense. If James was going to break her heart, he might as well get on with it.

"Please," she whispered, for she couldn't raise her voice without it cracking with emotion, "please, continue, James."

The dim light of the galley and the rough bouncing of the ship did nothing to increase her ease. If anything, it caused her to become even more stressed.

"I just wanted to tell you something," he replied reassuringly, seeing the panic and unease in her eyes. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, which she seemingly did.

"And?" Emmy breathed, very close to panicking. The walls of the room were seemingly closing in on her, her dreams collapsing around her.

"I talked to your grandfather," James continued, "about a very important subject." He had a very serious look on his face, almost as though he were nervous about what he wanted to discuss with her.

When Emmy didn't speak – _couldn't_ speak is really more like it – James continued, straining to keep his voice calm and smooth, "I have been the commodore for a while now, and yet, I have not been -," he hesitated, searching for the perfect word, "_fulfilling_ one of my most important duties."

Emmy allowed herself to be confused. What did that have to do with her grandfather? Surely the immortal Davy Jones would have nothing to do with James being a commodore. "Your duties?" she questioned, berating herself for allowing her voice to squeak an octave higher than usual.

James took her hands up in his and smiled slightly, kissing each hand tenderly, causing her heart to flounder erratically. She smiled slightly, even though she had no idea where he was taking this conversation.

"The most important duty I have," James replied, "more so than protecting an entire port from the invasion of the likes of these -," he gestured to the ship around them, "marrying a beautiful young woman and being a loyal, loving husband."

Emmy was blown away. Of course, how had she been so blind?! He needed to marry someone of beauty and high standards – it was his job, his duty, to do it. And here she was, a little street urchin, standing in his way.

She looked away from him, ashamed at having done this and stood quickly, "I'm sorry I've prevented you from doing your duties, Commodore." She winced as she spoke these words to him, hurt at not allowing herself to call him 'James'.

She hurried to the door, the tears already threatening to spill, leaving James confused and speechless at the table.

Emmy rushed up onto the deck and to the farthest end of the ship she could find, small enough to hide behind some crates and not be seen. She allowed herself the rare occasion of crying for her situation. She didn't deserve the commodore, she wasn't good enough for him. His power, wealth, standards, were something she would never be able to dream of having.

She kept her sobs quiet, in hopes not to be found. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but for what seemed like hours she could hear James calling for her. No one had seen her slip away, or, if they did, they let her cry in peace.

"Crying for your dear commodore, eh?"

Emmy gasped and looked up, seeing Jack surveying her with concerned eyes, sitting on a crate inches above her.

"Jack!" she cried.

"I think yer overreactin' love," he stated, offering her an apple. She accepted it, drying her eyes and taking a bite.

"What do you mean?" Emmy inquired skeptically, her voice annoyed and brisk, "I'm not overreacting. James – Commodore Norrington needs a proper wife, which I am not. So I think it's best that I just avoid him." She couldn't bear to say the words but it was the truth. James was too good for her. She must let him live his life.

Suddenly, they both heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Sparrow."

Emmy bit back a gasp. She couldn't let James see her like this! She looked pleadingly up at Jack, who did not look back at her as he nodded in the direction of James, "Commodore."

"Have you seen Emmy?" James's voice was annoyed, yet a tinge of concern laced his words.

"Have I seen who now?" Jack inquired, grinning his trademark '_I'm-Captain-Jack-Sparrow_' grin.

"Emmaline," James spoke clearly, through gritted teeth, Emmy imagined.

"Oh, that little lovely," Jack said, pretending to ponder, "I really don't recall, Commodore."

Emmy frowned slightly, amused to a degree, but annoyed for James's sake.

"If you haven't seen her, you could have easily said that," James growled, stalking off.

"If you're gonna break her heart, mate," Jack said solemnly, "yeh might want to do it somewhere more private, where she has a place to be alone after that, aye?"

Emmy looked up at Jack, surprised. So he did have a heart after all. She smiled slightly – she knew it!

"What did you say?" James inquired in disbelief, stalking back to Jack, his stance threatening.

"I said break her heart somewhere with more space and privacy, mate," Jack reiterated, calmly eating his apple.

"I would do no such thing!" James growled, seething, narrowing his eyes, "that was not at all what I wanted to talk to Emmy about. Whatever made you think such a thing, Sparrow?"

"Oh, it's not, is it?" Jack inquired, suddenly interested and conspiratorially continuing, "what is it then?"

"Private," James replied tersely, striding off.

Jack looked down at Emmy, who now wore a confused look on her troubled face. He smirked slightly, "I think the commodore wants to talk to you, love. An' I don't think it's what you're thinking it is."

Emmy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Jack be telling the truth? Could James really want to talk to her about some other matter entirely? Suddenly she felt very foolish for running out on him without listening to him first.

She rose from behind the barrels and smiled slightly at Jack, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome," he smirked, watching her backside as she walked away.

Emmy hurriedly sought out James. Now she was truly interested in what he had to say, not afraid of it.

"Will, have you seen James?" she inquired breathlessly, spotting the young man at the wheel. Will turned to her and looked relieved – she didn't know her disappearance had caused such a stir.

"He went below deck to search for you some more," Will answered, giving her a dubious look, "why did you run off, Emmy?"

"I thought James was going to tell me something terrible," Emmy replied hurriedly, "but I don't think he is." She rushed off, yelling back a trivial 'thanks' to Will. He just grinned and turned back to his duty.

Emmy burst into the galley, where she had first run from James, to find him sitting with the most melancholy look on his face. When he looked up at her, his face immediately broke into a broad grin.

She felt very guilty for causing him so much worry and frustration. She sat down across from him and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, James," she spoke quietly, "for running from you earlier. I thought you were going to tell me something horrible, you were so nervous. But I think I was wrong."

James immediately grabbed her hands and said, relieved, "Of course you were. I'm sorry I worried you – this is a difficult subject to broach, especially after what happened with Miss Swann."

Emmy held back a gasp – the only thing James had ever interacted with Will's wife over was marriage.

James caught her wide-eyed look and smiled, "Emmy, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Emmy felt faint, her heart pounding at an alarming rate. She squeezed James's hands and managed to croak out, "Yes!" She had a stunned, bright smile on her face.

James grinned broadly, a stunned look on his face, as well. He stood and swiftly made his way around the table and lifted Emmy out of her chair. He swung her around, causing her to giggled, and kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around him and happily kissed him back.

James sat her back down, holding her at arm's length. Emmy smiled up at him, stunned, seeing the love so evident in his eyes, and murmuring, pleasantly stunned, "I'm going to be Mrs. James Norrington."

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

__

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	17. Return to Port Royal Sort of

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean!_ However, I really wish I did because then I would get to own Jack, Will, and James! Ahh, that would be _heavenly_!

Whatever Makes You Break: Haha, I'm glad you love this story so much! I enjoy writing it!

Commodore Cuddles: I can't wait to write the wedding scene either! Glad you liked it!

Christyfiction: I would totally pass out if I got to marry him too! Glad you like it!

Chapter Seventeen: Return to Port Royal.. Sort of…

_James sat her back down, holding her at arm's length. Emmy smiled up at him, stunned, seeing the love so evident in his eyes, and murmuring, pleasantly stunned, "I'm going to be Mrs. James Norrington."_

"And a fine Mrs. James Norrington you'll be," James replied with a smirk on his face, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

She smiled up at him, blushing, not quite used to the intimate contact with the most handsome man on earth but entirely welcoming it. "So where are we going now, James?" she inquired, resting her head on his shoulder, completely and utterly at ease with the world.

"Well, we made short work of the men who kidnapped you," James replied, leading her back on deck, "much shorter than we had thought, thanks to Jones and his crew. Now, as to where we're going – we're headed back to Port Royal, so you and I can get married properly."

She smiled up at him, hugging him as she walked, in awe of how much her luck had changed in just a few short days. "That sounds wonderful," she replied.

"And I'm sure Rafe is missing you terribly," James replied, smiling slightly, "he's probably wearing a hole in Mrs. Turner's floor."

Emmy started, surprised, and stopped walking. James, noticing her anxiety, stopped as well and turned back to her, his brows knitted together in concern.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, immediately alarmed when she didn't answer right away.

"Rafe," she breathed, "what are we going to do with Rafe? I've seen the conditions in the orphanages – I've lived in them… I can't let Rafe go there, I won't leave him…" The thought of the closest member of her family being forced away just so she could marry James tore her heart in two.

"He won't be going to an orphanage," James assured her, placing a placating kiss on her forehead, "he's going to stay with you and I, in our home, playing games with our children."

Emmy smiled brightly, relief washing over her features. Rafe was going to be with them, no harm would come to him. That took loads off her mi…

"Thinking about children already?" Emmy giggled slightly, breathlessly, at the wonderful thought of bearing the commodore's children, "we aren't even married yet."

He grinned broadly down at her and winked, "It's a nice thought, though, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly," Emmy replied with a bright, toothy smile.

He grinned down at her in response and they continued to make their way across the deck. They ran into Davy Jones, who stared stoically at James, his eyes never leaving the arm he had placed around her waist.

"I see yeh accepted the commodore's proposal-uh," he stated.

"I have," Emmy smiled, staring up at James as though she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You make one wrong mistake-uh," Davy threatened James, his eyes narrowed and his lip curled, "you'll ne'er sail the seas again-uh."

It was an amusing thing, seeing the cold-hearted and stoic immortal ruler of the sea threatening a mortal commodore and acting as though he truly did have emotions – despite the fact that he didn't _literally_ have a heart.

Will approached as well, his arms folded, "That goes for me as well, Commodore. Don't think just because you're rank is superior to mine that I wouldn't fight you if you hurt Emmy."

Emmy blushed at all of the attention and squeezed James's hand, which was tense in hers as he grew annoyed at the threats. He instantly looked down at her and calmed, before looking back at Davy and Will, "Your threats – however meaningful – are unnecessary. I would never hurt Emmy."

"Thank you, though," Emmy smiled up at her friend and grandfather.

Jack waltzed up and draped his arm on Davy's shoulder – which earned him a not-so-nice scowl – and smirked, "And if yeh ever don't want her, mate, send her my way." He winked at Emmy, who blushed and really had to pull back on James's hand to stop him from attacking the roguish pirate. He held up his hands defensively; "I said _if_."

James rolled his eyes dramatically over to Emmy, who giggled and pulled him along, saying to the men, "We'll be over here if you need us." She was quite tempted to add '_don't need us'_ to the end of that sentence, but figured it was best just to pull James along before he attacked Jack.

James willingly allowed her to pull him along and they sat at the very tip of the slimy deck, not caring what was sloshing around them only for the pure fact that they were finally together.

Emmy leaned against James, who held her protectively against him. She loved the feeling of being so completely safe and comfortable. She sighed happily.

James rested his head on hers and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. He chuckled slightly against her, sending a ripple of goosebumps down her body.

"What's so funny?" she smiled. She was so giddy that anything would seem amusing at this moment.

"I was wondering when the first time you realized you loved me was," James replied, "and then I got to thinking about when I realized I loved you."

"And it made you laugh?" Emmy inquired with a slight smile, "when was it?"

"Tell me yours first," James replied, a broad grin playing on his face and a twinkle in his eye – Emmy noted that it hadn't been there before, "and then I'll tell you mine."

Emmy smiled slightly and only had to think for a fraction of a second. "It's quite simple, James," she smiled, "when I was crying and you came in and comforted me. I think that was when I realized how much I truly loved you."

James grinned slightly, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She immediately responded to his kiss, but then remembered he was supposed to be telling his moment. She pulled away from him, despite the fact that she didn't _want _to stop kissing him, and inquired, "When was yours?"

James frowned from being pulled away from but grinned in response, "When you threw the knife at me."

Emmy was so surprised that she burst into laughter. James joined her not a half a second later and they both laughed just like they had when Emmy had thrown the knife so dangerously close to James's head.

"I could have killed you!" she gasped, drying her eyes. Why would that make him love her?

"I saw how much you sacrificed for your brother," James replied, "and the fact that you threw a knife – which, yes, could have killed me – to protect him shows just how strong you really are. And you looked stunning."

Emmy blushed brightly and kissed him, to which he eagerly responded.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

They made excellent time and soon _the Flying Dutchman_ was closing in on Port Royal. They couldn't go too far into the harbor, though – the ship was far too recognizable and would immediately be perceived as the threat it was.

Bootstrap was about to lower the anchor when a large black ship immediately pulled out of the harbor.

Jack's brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Isn't that _the Pearl, _Jack?" Emmy inquired, looking up at the frozen pirate.

Jack immediately bristled and replied, "Someone's stealin' my bloody ship!"

"Well, that's a shame now isn't it?" James replied apathetically, unconcerned about the theft of one of his rival's vessel.

"We have to stop them!" Jack growled, running towards the ship's edge nearest to the theft.

"How could someone steal your ship?" Emmy inquired, aghast.

"Pirate," Will replied, unfazed. They all stood along the railing, watching the ship being steered carefully and quickly out of the bay.

"STOP! THIEF!" Jack bellowed, waving his arms madly. And in an instant, he disappeared when no one was looking at him. He was gone so quickly that Will, James, and Emmy leaned over the railing to see if he had fallen in in his mad attempt to stop the thievery.

"Where'd he go?" Emmy inquired, her brow furrowed in confusion. In all honesty, she had been too wrapped up in James and the fact that someone was stealing _a ship_ to notice where he had gone.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed throughout the harbor. Everyone jumped, surprised, as they watched a cannonball from _the Flying Dutchman _whiz across the distance between the two ships and land dangerously close to _the Black Pearl_.

Davy stomped up to the railing and watched as _the Black Pearl_ veered swiftly around to the left, so their cannons would be aimed at _the Dutchman_.

"What was that-uh?!" he bellowed, looking around, his ocean eyes stormy with rage.

Emmy fought the urge to shrink back from him, and instead leaned against James. He squeezed her waist, letting her know that he was there to protect her should anything happen. She felt rest-assured and then turned to the confusing problem at hand – who had fired the shot?

The answer came almost as quickly as the question. "Jack," she moaned – leave it to him to shoot at his own ship, not a hundred miles from their home, where they could have easily gotten off and James could help Jack recover _the Pearl_ – if he would have, that is.

"_Sparrow!_" Davy bellowed as _the Pearl_ returned fire. Emmy ducked and felt James cover her body as the cannonball from Jack's ship whizzed over their heads and smashed a piece of the ship not a few feet from them.

Emmy looked up at James in fear and saw the look of determination that set on his face as he looked back at her. She knew he wouldn't let her be harmed. But that still didn't account for the rest of them – including James.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_

_**Oooh, what has Jack gotten them into now? Couldn't he have waited?? **_

_**Anywho, please allow me to offer this as a prize for reviewing – whoever gets the 100**__**th**__** gets Jack. No joke – whoever is the 100**__**th**__** review, you get to be in this fic!! YEAH!! How's that to get reviews?! Lol**_

_**Oh, and please tune into my other stories, which can be found when you click 'Lift the Wings'. You all know the dealio. Thanks!**_


	18. Reunions and Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, which is far too sad for me to bear. I don't get James, Jack, _or_ Will! : (

AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! I feel like a meanie haha. Forgive me one and all.

Whatever Makes You Break: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! I do so love James!!

Commodore Cuddles: Yay! I love weddings! Drinks all around!

Christyfiction: I would most definitely pass out too if I got to marry James!

Jac Danvers: I'm glad you like the story so much, and Emmy and Rafe. I love the dashing-side of Norrington too! He could definitely rescue me whenever he wanted! And yes, the romance went a little fast - oddly, that's how all my stories go, lol.

Stephanine: Glad you liked it!

Chapter Eighteen: Reunions and Arrangements

Unsurprisingly, as soon as the thieves saw that they were facing _the Flying Dutchman_, they abandoned any attempts to destroy the ship and promptly abandoned ship. Davy Jones stomped up to Jack, who flinched under his stern gaze.

"_Never_-uh fire upon another ship-uh _without_ my permission-uh!" Jones growled, saliva flying from his mouth. Jack flinched away, disgusted, but looked relatively unfazed by the entire situation.

Emmy had to hold James back as he attempted to argue with Jack because he had gotten Emmy in danger.

"Calm down, James," Emmy stated soothingly as _the Dutchman_ approached the docks, "don't worry. He didn't mean to put me in danger. This _is _Jack Sparrow we're talking about. His ship means everything."

James was fuming, but didn't want to upset Emmy anymore than the near-death experiences she had already been through had done to her. He just wrapped his arm around her waist and enjoyed the feeling.

_The Dutchman _docked in the harbor. The piers were completely empty; obviously the approach of the infamous ship sent them all running.

Jones stumped up to Emmy and James. He looked down at Emmy with the closest thing to pride he could muster for another being. He patter her shoulder with his good - well, the better of the two - hand and said, "I'll be checking up on you, lassie-uh. And you, Commodore-uh," he turned to James, his eyes hardening, "you, I'll be keeping a good eye on-uh."

James and Emmy both fought the urge to roll their eyes, but James nodded anyway, replying, "Of course you will, Jones."

James stepped onto the pier and offered his hand to Emmy, a dashing smile on his face. She blushed and smiled, accepting his hand and he easily lifted her off of her feet, setting her down on the dock. Emmy blushed as James's hands stayed where they were and turned back to the boat. Will and Jack followed, both seemingly relieved to be off of _the Dutchman_.

She couldn't blame them - even if Davy Jones _was_ her grandfather, she was terrified of his crew. _The Dutchman _immediately dove under the water and disappeared entirely from sight.

"I'm off to get _the Pearl_," Jack said, winking at Emmy, before striding off, mumbling something about 'bloody pirates'.

Emmy just blushed and looked up at James. He was sending Jack a hateful glare, so she squeezed his hand, "Let's go find Rafe and tell him the good news."

James grinned and turned to Will, who was smirking at the sight of them, "Mr. Turner, Rafe is at your home. Do you mind if we go to retrieve him?"

"Of course not, Commodore Norrington," Will replied, smirking, "Emmy, Rafe will be glad to see that you're all right. You're more than welcome to stay at our home until your wedding."

I looked up at James, who was contemplating this. I knew that Rafe and I would be less of an inconvenience in Will and Elizabeth's home than the fort. We'd be in the way at the latter, so I agreed to stay with Will and Elizabeth.

It would be so different, actually having a place to stay every day. We would be safe, well fed, we would have a home. And when I married James… my stomach fluttered at the very thought of it!… we would truly have a home. Rafe could go to school perhaps, or become an apprentice at the fort.

Suddenly, Gilette, James's second-in-command, approached us, looking terribly relieved. "Commodore Norrington!" he cried, "you're back! _The Dutchman! _Sir, we must prepare for the attack…"

"That will do, Gilette," James said calmly, authoritatively, "_the Flying Dutchman_ has left Port Royal and we can all rest assured that Captain Jones will _not_ attack our home any time soon."

"Why is that, sir?" Gilette inquired, surprised. He looked at the three of us, surprised that the Commodore was keeping 'such company', Emmy assumed.

"That is not your concern, Lieutenant," James replied tersely, "just call off the soldiers - there will be no attack from Jones. As you can see," he smirked as he gestured behind them, "the ship is gone."

Poor Gilette looked so confused, seeing that _the Dutchman _truly was gone. James just pulled Emmy along, brushing past Gilette. Will followed and soon they reached the home of the Turners.

Before they even set foot in the house, Emmy noticed the front curtains rustling and soon the front door was flung open. Emmy saw a blur racing towards her and stumbled backward at the impact of Rafe.

He was hugging her so tightly, spouting out how extremely worried he had been about her. She hugged him back, so relieved to be with him again. Elizabeth exited the house and said, "He never moved from the window. I brought all of his meals to him there and he slept there, waiting for you to come back."

Emmy held Rafe out at arm's length and, her chin quivering and a few tears rolling down her face, stated firmly, "I'm never leaving you again, Rafe. I promise."

Rafe, who had been crying as well, just hugged Emmy again.

She quickly composed herself and smiled, "Rafe, I have some great news!" She smiled up at James, who immediately returned the gesture.

Rafe finally released her and stepped back, drying his nose on his sleeve, "What?"

"Commodore Norrington and I are getting married," Emmy smiled as James stepped up and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling down at Rafe. Will and Elizabeth were holding each other as well, smiling at the revelation. Will whispered something into Elizabeth's ear and she nodded.

Rafe looked shocked for a moment, before lunging at James and hugging him. James was caught off guard only momentarily, before returning the young boy's hug.

"You aren't going to send me away, are you Emmy?" Rafe inquired quickly, his eyes widening in panic.

"Of course not, Rafe," Emmy replied, mocking irritation, "what did I just tell you? I'm never leaving you again. You're stuck with me until you decide to head out on your own."

Rafe beamed and hugged both James and Emmy. They smiled at each other and James leaned down to place a kiss on Emmy's lips. She smiled as he did so, enjoying it immensely.

"Well, I'm sure Emmy would like to clean up after such a trying ordeal, and you could stand for a bath yourself, Will," Elizabeth stated, poking him lightly in the ribs.

"I must go to the fort and explain what happened," James sighed, squeezing Emmy's waist and releasing her, "I've been away for too long as it is. I'll send for you later."

Emmy just nodded and smiled, "Of course, James." She turned to the Turners and led Rafe by the hand into the house. She looked back at James and they shared a smile.

JAMESJAMESJAMESJAMES

Emmy entered the Turners' kitchen, dressed in a gown borrowed from Elizabeth. She was taller than Emmy, but other than that, the dress fit rather well. It was a warm, light, dark green cotton, with a modest neckline and short sleeves.

"Emmy! We must start planning your wedding!" Elizabeth cried, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Turner, you don't have to help me with this if you don't want to," Emmy replied.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and said, "Call me Lizzie. I hate formalities amongst friends. And I've already started. I knew that James would propose to you the minute I heard he went after you."

Emmy smiled and blushed at the thought of James, before sitting down at the table with Lizzie.

"Now, what's your favorite kind of flower?" she inquired, a sheet of parchment and a quill in hand.

"I don't know," Emmy replied, embarrassed, "I'm not very familiar with flowers and fancier things."

Lizzie looked embarrassed at forgetting that Emmy of course wouldn't know such things, living on the streets all of her life. "Well, roses are always good," she stated, "perhaps when James returns, he'll escort you through the gardens and show you the perfect ones."

Emmy just nodded, her mind still on James. How had she been so lucky to come across him? She would now be free of her life on the streets. Everything would change now. Her life would be so much better as Mrs. James Norrington. And she couldn't wait for it to begin.


	19. Wedding Plans

A/N: I'm so sorry guys!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy and I kind of let my other fics take over. Sorry!!! I hope you're all still out there!!

Whatever Makes You Break: Thanks! =D

Jac Danvers: Haha thank you! I know, I would have loved to see their reactions! Glad you like it!

Angelofire: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

NattAttack: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean! _Shoot!! I really wanted to own Jack, Will and James :'(

Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Plans

_Emmy just nodded, her mind still on James. How had she been so lucky to come across him? She would now be free of her life on the streets. Everything would change now. Her life would be so much better as Mrs. James Norrington. And she couldn't wait for it to begin. _

Emmy and Lizzie had been planning the wedding for a few hours straight, discussing hair styles, dresses, flowers, and other sorts of things pertaining to weddings. Emmy had no idea just how much work had gone into planning a wedding! It made her head hurt, all of the pressure of it all!

Lizzie had become a good friend in the few hours that they sat and talked. She was a lot like her husband and, dare Emmy think it, Jack Sparrow.

"I do hope Jack will stay long enough to come to the wedding," Emmy stated, toying with the tea cup in her hands. She had grown to like the wayward pirate immensely and couldn't dream of not inviting him. And how would she invite her grandfather? _That _would certainly cause some controversy.

"I'm sure he will," Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, "he loves weddings, or so he claims."

"What was Davy Jones like, Emmy?" Rafe inquired, bounding into the room with a large, shaggy haired dog.

Emmy and Lizzie jumped to their feet at the sight of the filthy dog. Emmy immediately felt bad for Lizzie and promised her she would clean up the mess. Lizzie waved it off.

"Rafe, what on earth are you doing with that dog?" Emmy exclaimed, dragging the dog into the backyard, Rafe at her heels.

"He was lonely, Emmy," Rafe whined, "I couldn't just leave him where I found him! And I'm sure Commodore Norrington wouldn't mind if we brought the dog home with us when we live with him!"

"What about Will and Elizabeth?" Emmy inquired, sitting on a bench with Rafe, the dog laying lazily at their feet, "we can't just bring a dog into their house. And wherever did you find this one?"

"Near the jail," Rafe innocently replied, looking away from Emmy.

"What were you doing near the jail?!" Emmy inquired, exasperated.

"I wanted to see Commodore Norrington but they wouldn't let me in," Rafe pouted, petting the dog, "and then I found this dog and he followed me home! I swear Emmy, that's all!"

Emmy sighed, leaning back on the bench, "Well you're going to have to ask Will and Elizabeth if you can keep the dog here _and_ ask James if he'll let us bring it home with us when we live with him."

Rafe was bouncing on the balls of his feet and raced inside without a further word to ask Will if they could keep the dog. Emmy looked down at the dog and couldn't help but smile. She rubbed the mutt's stomach and admitted, "You _are_ cute, aren't you?"

"I hope you're talking about me, my dear."

Emmy looked up, beaming, and stood from the bench, haphazardly wiping her hands on her borrowed dress.

James was smiling slightly, standing tall and proper in the doorway of the house. He must have cleaned himself up at the fort, because his uniform was perfectly crisp and clean and there was not a hair out of place.

For a moment, she felt as though everything that had happened between them in the last few days was just a dream; that none of it really happened and that James did not propose to her.

But he quelled her panic in an instant, striding up to her and pulling her into a tender yet passionate kiss. She hugged him slightly, reveling in his kiss.

"I see Rafe has taken our prison's guard dog," James stated, placing Emmy's arm in the crook of his own arm, leading her through the garden.

"The guard dog?" Emmy inquired, surprised, "I'm sorry; I didn't know that was the guard dog!"

"Don't worry, Emmy," James answered with a grin, "we've decided to get an actual guard instead of a guard dog. I've given Rafe permission to keep the dog when we move into my home."

Emmy smile slightly, relieved, thanking him. She turned to the flowers and looked at up at James, "Lizzie said that roses were good for a wedding."

"They are," James answered with a slight smile, "when would you like to have the wedding?"

"Sooner rather than later," Emmy replied with a small smile, "I don't want to inconvenience Will and Elizabeth for longer than we have to." She didn't want to add how eager she was to be married to him, but that was certainly a major factor in the decision.

James just grinned, as if knowing that she was eager to be married. He kissed her forehead and replied, "Very well; does next month suit you? I'm quite sure Mr. and Mrs. Turner would not be inconvenienced in keeping you or your brother here for two months."

"Two months sounds perfect, James," Emmy smiled, standing on the tips of her toes and kissing him, "and I'm sure you won't be very pleased about it, but I was hoping that we could invite Jack to the wedding."

James raised an eyebrow in irritation at the thought of Jack Sparrow interrupting his wedding at the most inopportune time, but the pleading look on Emmy's face was enough to make him acquiesce. He smiled slightly, "If you believe it necessary to invite Sparrow, I won't stop you."

Emmy smiled, pleased, grateful that Jack had come to rescue her along with James and Will. "Also," she began slowly, " I would like my grandfather to be there. I know he can't step foot on land, but if he was allowed in the harbor…"

"Consider it done," James replied courteously, reaching down and picking a white rose from the Turners' garden. He snapped a few thorns off of the beautiful flower and offered it to Emmy, "For my own beautiful flower."

Emmy blushed brightly, smiling embarrassedly. She accepted the flower and replied, "Thank you, James. I love you."

"And I love you, Emmy," James replied, his eyes softening and a smile gracing his handsome features. He leaned down and kissed her.

Rafe's new dog bounded out into the garden, followed by Rafe, effectively ending James's and Emmy's kiss.

"I told Bones to heel, but he wanted to go outside," Rafe replied sheepishly, "when are you getting married?"

"Next month," Emmy replied happily, resting against James, who placed his hand around her waist.

"I can't wait!" Rafe exclaimed excitedly, "oh, Emmy, Lizzie wanted to know when you wanted to go shopping for a wedding dress. And she also said you couldn't see the dress until the wedding, Commodore."

"Of course," James laughed slightly, "it's bad luck."

"And we can't afford much more of that, can we?" Emmy smiled up at him.

"No we can't," he replied, leaning down and kissing her.

Both had waited for so long for something good to happen in their lives. Never would they have believed they would find it in such an unlikely place; James on the streets and Emmy in the fort. But they did; they found each other and only good things could possibly happen for them now.

JAMESJAMESJAMES

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean!_ Which is sad, cuz then I don't own James, Jack, or Will! :'( Darn!!

Whatever Makes You Break: Thanks! Glad you loved it!!

Angelofire: Glad you like it! I can't wait for the wedding either!!

Chapter Twenty: The Wedding

_Both had waited for so long for something good to happen in their lives. Never would they have believed they would find it in such an unlikely place; James on the streets and Emmy in the fort. But they did; they found each other and only good things could possibly happen for them now._

The two months leading up to the commodore's wedding flew by quickly. The town was abuzz with anticipation as they hurried up to the crowded fort. James knew Emmy would have preferred to have a smaller ceremony, but they couldn't exactly keep out the town.

Emmy bit her lip nervously as she stood in the shadows, waiting to approach the aisle. Since her father wasn't living anymore – or anywhere around if he was – and she couldn't really ask Davy Jones to do it, she had asked Will to walk her down the aisle. He happily agreed to it and now stood beside her, smiling slightly.

"Why are you so nervous, Emmy?" he inquired softly, "you look beautiful and Commodore Norrington isn't going to back out now."

"There's always a chance, Will," Emmy replied quietly, clinging to his arm tightly. She was wearing a silky white gown that flowed from the waist down. The bodice of the gown was tight, with a modest neckline. Tiny gems were sewn into the fabric and the sleeves reached the elbows, the fabric flowing down from there. She had pale pink flowers in her hair and a long white veil on. She had never felt, or looked, prettier in her life.

"Not in this case, Emmy," Will smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, before leading her down the aisle.

Murmurs echoed throughout the crowd, wondering if _this_ was that poor, sweet street urchin that they had seen in their everyday lives. Emmy ignored them all, her eyes focused solely on James. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. He was standing tall next to the priest. He was wearing his finest naval uniform, his hands folded behind his back. His mouth was slightly ajar, his soft eyes focused only on her. She smiled slightly, blushing, and knew that Will had been right.

Will passed Emmy's hand to James and he helped her up the steps. Now hand in hand before the priest, James leaned down, murmuring, "You look beautiful, Emmy. I am, indeed, the luckiest man alive."

"Then I am the luckiest woman, James," she answered quietly, flushing. They shared a loving smile and turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved…," the priest began, smiling at the joyous couple.

Emmy looked down at Rafe, who stood a few feet behind James. He was holding their wedding rings, his eyes wide and wet with tears. Emmy smiled and mouthed, 'I love you, Rafe'. He grinned back, a tear escaping his eye as he mouthed, 'I love you, too, Emmy'.

Emmy looked back up at James and refused to look away from him. His deep, chocolate eyes took in her every feature, warm with love and protection.

When the vows had been exchanged, the 'I do's said, James slipped the tiny ring he had gotten for Emmy onto her finger. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she repeated the process with him.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord our God, I now pronounce you Commodore and Mrs. James Norrington," the priest smiled, shutting his Bible and holding it placidly in his hands, "you may now kiss the bride, Commodore."

James lifted Emmy's veil and leaned down, smiling the entire while. He placed a gentle yet loving kiss on her lips. The crowd burst into applause and cheers, especially from one rowdy pirate who had gotten himself drunk well before the wedding.

Emmy laughed at Jack, picking him out of the crowd easily. Rafe raced over to James and Emmy, wrapping them in a large hug. They hugged him back, before kissing each other again and facing the crowd, brilliant smiles on their faces.

Emmy tossed her bouquet into the crowd and laughed when it landed right in _Captain_ Jack Sparrow's arms. He looked at it, his eyes wide in disturbance, but smirked triumphantly at the little girl next to him who was disappointed at not catching it.

_Ten years later…_

Emmy leaned against the doorframe, staring out into the garden before her. She was dressed in a simple, yet elegant blue gown, her hair in a neat pile of curls atop her head. She held her bulging stomach protectively as she watched James race a nine year old boy and seven year old girl through the yard. They were shrieking and laughing and James couldn't look happier. Another young boy, five this time, came tearing past Emmy, into the yard, followed by a stumbling three year old girl. They joined in the fun with their father, chasing him as he chased their siblings.

"Jimmy, Alecia," Emmy called the older two children, "I need you to clean up; Mr. and Mrs. Turner are on their way with William and Emma."

The older children nodded, chorusing, "Yes, mother!" They ran past her, into the house, and Jackie and Lizzie continued to play in the yard.

James grinned charmingly as he approached Emmy. He took her into his arms and kissed her, still as in love with her as he had been ten years ago.

She smiled against him, taking his hand and placing it on her growing stomach; "He's moving again."

"He?" James inquired, smiling, "I believe it's going to be a girl. As beautiful as her mother."

James still knew how to make Emmy blush, and she did so, smiling up at him and kissing him.

"Oh, please Emmy, would you stop that?" Rafe suddenly burst through the door, giving James and Emmy an amused, mock-disgusted look, "I came all this way to visit you and here you are, kissing in the backyard."

Rafe had filled out, growing into a tall, well built man of twenty-two. He was grinning at them, kissing Emmy's cheek and shaking James's hand. He ran past them then, intent on playing with Jackie and Lizzie. They squealed with joy as their uncle played about with them.

Emmy and James looked at each other, their eyes holding so much joy and love for each other.

"I love you, James," Emmy smiled.

"I love you, too, Emmy," James answered, kissing her deeply.

_Fin_

_**Noooo!!! It's done!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**_


	21. News

Hey everyone! I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
